For Better or For Worse
by Song Of A Free Heart
Summary: AU Arranged marriages are a gamble - you run the risk of happiness or misery. When Prince Jack of Burgess marries Princess Toothiana, he doesn't know what to expect. But he didn't expect to find his greatest ally and friend in her. The cover art is from the wonderful Wingsofgossamer, who drew it for this story!
1. Part I

**For weeks I've been working my way through an article on Viking marriages, and yesterday I finally finished. And arranged marriage is a theme I love to play with in my writing. It's such a fascinating concept, but I don't see it handled very often. And rarely ever played with to its full potential.**

**Most of the kingdom names are from the names of the Guardian's homes. Some of them kind of make me cringe, though... **

**This is a multi-part story, so I'll continue it tomorrow. I hope you'll enjoy the story.**

_For Better or For Worse_

_Part I_

"This wasn't my idea," Jack murmured to the girl at his side.

"I know." She didn't look at him, just as she hadn't since their introduction since a few hours earlier.

"Try not to hate me." He offered his arm to his betrothed, as the servants went forward to the double doors, preparing to open them, presenting them to their combined courts.

The princess of Tootharia rested her hand on his arm, and didn't reply to his request.

Two months ago, he had been _informed _of his upcoming marriage. His opinion was not asked for, and unwanted. His father had heard him out (which was more than the council had done), but all his ranting hadn't gotten him anywhere.

Instead, King Nicholas had informed him that the perks of royalty came with a cost. Jack would be better off the sooner he learned that.

Eventually, Jack had given up. In part because he could see his father's point. Though that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

Burgess wasn't a military nation, Tootharia was. With the threat of the shadowlands thrown into sharp attention with Pitch Black's intensified raids on the borders, the shaky alliance between the two kingdoms had to be solidified.

Burgess gained not only the military might to battle the shadows, but a bride for its crown prince (apparently they didn't trust him to choose for himself). And Tootharia was brought into the alliances Burgess had already established with neighboring kingdoms – Warren, and Dune.

Jack had known this would be hard going in. Tootharians were a proud people, with an emphasis on female strength. He was marrying a warrior – a warrior whose very pride was being injured by being forced into a marriage neither of them really wanted. It was made obvious by the way she _wasn't looking at him. _

"Just... please don't kill me in my sleep?" It was meant to be a joke. But Jack knew too much about her people's history to keep his tone light.

Toothiana looked at him, her amethyst eyes hard and calculating. She was pretty, her skin sun kissed, her hair a dark cascade with colorful streaks of blue, green, yellow and purple. The bodice of her dress was a brilliant green, the full skirt fading from the same green to a dark blue. A gold necklace and bracelets.

She looked back at the door. "Don't give me a reason to."

Jack sighed, looking straight ahead as well.

For the occasion, he had been forced into a stiff formal jacket – dark blue with silver and white embroidery – and a pair of black slacks. The pants were fine. But the jacket felt like a prison. Normally his father, and the court, turned a blind eye when he was less than formally attired. Not tonight.

By this point, he was so tired of fighting and losing that he hadn't done more than grumble when his father had demanded the formal clothing.

The Tootharians were stricter than the Burgess (it came with being warriors), and the whole alliance was still on shaky enough ground that offending them was best avoided. He was to be on his best behavior until after the wedding tomorrow, and he was to behave until her ambassadors left the next day.

The servants pulled the large, heavy wooden doors open, and Jack had to blink as the dim light of the anti-chamber was suddenly expelled by the bright light that spilled in from the ballroom.

The Tootharians, with their bright, multicolored clothing, were easy to pick out among his own people, who wore more toned down blues, reds, browns and blacks.

On the throne at the head of the room, directly across from the door, Jack looked at his father, who wore a red jacket in the same cut as his own (though it used several more yards of fabric).

Queen Tariana, Toothiana's mother, sat on a nearby throne, her eyes as hard and emotionless as her daughter's. her dress was blue, purple and red, the colors still brighter than most of those worn by his own courtiers.

The ball was the formal presentation. In a traditional engagement, it would have happened months before the wedding – before a date had been set, and before plans were made. But the raids on the borders had increased, and the wedding had been moved up so there was no time to plan both evens separately.

A herald announced them both, men bowing and women curtseying as he and Toothiana passed. His betrothed's head as high, her expression dangerously close to a glare.

He wondered how much fun he could pack into the next twenty-four hours before she killed him. He was sure she was going to. Even if she didn't, she was probably planning it.

They reached the dais, and he bowed, first to his father, then to Queen Tariana – his instructors had insisted on walking him through the customs again, though he had learned them as a child. They said he rarely ever bowed properly, so they wanted to make sure he didn't embarrass them.

His bow was perfect (he knew it). But if Toothiana's curtsey conveyed the necessary respect for her future father-in-law, or even her mother, his hair wasn't white. And it was – just like his father's.

#

Within twenty minutes, he had made his way to a quiet corner of the ballroom, near the food table, staring into a glass of egg nog. Most people were avoiding him – the Tootharians wanted nothing to do with him, and his courtiers were well aware what his mood had been of late.

"Well, it could be worse, ya know."

Some people, however, didn't realize that his glower was meant to keep them away.

"You're enjoying this way too much, Aster," he growled. He bit into a cookie with more ferocity than necessary. "But by all means, be sure and mention that in my eulogy – when she murders me in my sleep."

Aster, newly crowned king of Warren, looked ready to fall over laughing. Jack liked laughter – but not when it was at his expense.

Aster smirked. "Don't worry, Mate – she can't kill ya. They need this alliance more than we do."

Jack quirked an eyebrow (black, in contrast with his white hair), and glanced to where Toothiana was in another corner, her glower fiercer than his. Her arms were crossed over her chest, but she looked ready to tear out the throat of anyone who came within five feet of her.

"I'm not getting the impression that she cares so much."

Aster's smirk finally faded a little as he looked between Jack and Tooth. He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, nodding slowly.

"Yer parents had an arranged marriage, though," he reminded. "That worked out."

Jack shook his head. "My parents didn't hate each other."

He doubted his mother had been capable of hate. And while it hadn't been a love match at first, they had been friends. His father had been retelling the story lately, trying to remind Jack it wouldn't be so bad. But as far as he could tell, the stories were completely different.

Aster didn't comment. What was there to say, after all?

Jack drained the last of his egg nod, reaching out to grab a few more cookies.

"I'm getting out of here," he murmured, so no one but Aster could hear. "The ceremonies are done for now. I'm not staying cooped up in here, in this-" he tugged at the high collar of his jacket "-my last night of freedom."

"And if your father asks where you are?" Aster asked.

Jack shrugged.

No one stopped him on his way to one of the smaller doors. He glanced at his father. Their eyes – both blue, though different shades – met.

Nicholas sighed, but nodded permission for him to leave.

He didn't miss Queen Tariana's glare as he slipped outside.

The moment the door shut behind him, his steps picked up from a brisk walk to a full on run. His fingers fumbled until they clasped the zipper of his jacket, pulling it down. He inhaled, filling his lungs to their capacity now his chest was free from the confining fabric.

He shrugged out of the garment, tossing it into an alcove just before he burst out of the door, into the gardens.

The air was sweet and cool, filled with the scent of the first spring flowers. He loved the snow, but he couldn't deny that he liked the colors of spring, as well. The flowers that bloomed, the brilliant green of the new leaves, it lasted only so long before the weather turned too warm.

He paused long enough to kick off his boots, then picked up his speed again.

He jumped the first few feet up the wall, hands and bare feet catching the thick vines that climbed the wall. It was something he had done as long as he remembered. As he had grown, so had the vines, building their strength with each year so he could continue to climb them safely.

The bark was rough even under his calloused fingers and toes, but the slight discomfort of it made him feel alive.

A few movements brought him to the top of the wall, where he crouched down on the cool stone, among the leaves that swayed in the breeze. The same breeze that rustled his hair, whispering to him of adventures to be had, pranks to be played, a world to see.

Standing up, he walked along the wall, looking between his palace and the capital city. If anyone asked, he would say it was his princely duty to keep his eye on his kingdom.

He reached the end of the garden wall, where it turned into turrets and battlements.

He was preparing to jump down off the wall, to wander the streets of the city and beyond, into the fields and meadows that surrounded the capital.

The moon was one night away from full (his wedding had been planned for the full moon as was custom), so there was plenty of light for him to wander.

He made one more glance into the garden, just to be sure all was as it should be (he didn't _completely _shirk his responsibilities), preparing to jump down to the street below.

But there was someone in the garden, a child, huddled by one of the fountains.

Jack hesitated, the wind calling him to run, and run, and run, until the stress of tomorrow was gone from his mind, even if just for a little while. The fields would only be in full bloom for a few days, and there was a special beauty to it in the moonlight – especially a full moon. And the odds of him getting out tomorrow night were small.

But duty, responsibility, and all those things, called him. One, there wasn't supposed to be anyone in the gardens right now – especially not a child. Two, he wasn't the kind to turn away from a child.

With a sigh, he jumped down from the wall, catching the branch of a pear tree to slow his fall enough he could touch down without breaking his legs.

As he neared the fountain he saw that it was a girl from the flare of her skirt, probably about six or seven. Even in the moonlight, as he got closer he saw that her skin was darker than anyone else in Burgess, and her dress was the tell-tale jewel tones of the Tootharians. If he guessed right, it was the same greens and blues as Toothiana's dress.

"Hey." He crouched down next to the girl, not quite able to reach out a hand to her. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Tootharian accent, too. Though it was probably the first time he had heard any of them express any kind of emotion. Her exclamation was tainted with tears.

"Are you hurt?" he kept his voice soft.

She hesitated a moment. "No."

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

She lifted her head slowly, wiping violently at her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her jacket. Tootharia was warmer than Burgess, so none of them went outside without some kind of protection, though Jack was perfectly comfortable in the thin white shirt he had been wearing under his jacket. But his cold tolerance was even higher than most of his people.

She looked over, and her eyes widened.

"You!" she yelled.

In a moment she was on her feet, pummeling him with her small fists and her feet. She was strong, but he would have been able to hold his balance if he hadn't been crouching beside her.

The attack took him by surprise, and he fell over onto the soft grass. The young girl's foot collided with his side. Her strength took him by surprise, but it wasn't quite enough to hurt.

Senses returning to him, he rolled out of the way, rising to his feet. He side-stepped away from her next few punches. Moonlight glinted off the large tears that were falling from her eyes as she continued to pummel the air.

"Hey, hey!" He managed to get a hold of one of her hands. The other managed to escape his first attempt to catch it, but he had that one a moment later.

He crouched down to her level again, looking into the violet eyes that were angry behind her tears. "Hey, whatever I did, I'm sorry. But can you at least tell me?"

"You're taking my sister away!"

"You're Barina?" he asked.

She nodded.

Toothiana's sister. She hadn't been involved in any of the proceedings, and he hadn't seen her because she had been in the guest chambers most of the time.

"I'm sorry, Barina," he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked, sniffing back her tears. "Why do you have to take her away?"

"It's not really that I want to," he admitted, before remembering he was talking to a six year old child.

He thought back to what his father had calmly explained between Jack's own rants on the situation. Once he had recalled it, he simplified it to words he hoped she could understand.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do," he said. "There are things a prince or a princess that's a lot of fun - but it has a price, too. Because we're royal, we have to think about what's best for our people."

"That's what my mother says," she said.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. I learned it from my dad. But our kingdoms need each other's help, and your sister and I are going to pay the price so our people can get along enough to help each other."

Barina looked at him, lips pursed as though she was thinking about what he had said.

"Why can't they just get along? Why does Tooth have to stay here?"

Jack quirked an eyebrow. This girl was smart. He wasn't sure his  
sister had caught on that quickly at this age.

"Because grownups are really stupid, sometimes," he sighed. "They're scared, so they want proof that the other person will keep their end of the deal."

"But why does she have to stay here?" the girl asked. "Why can't you come to Tootharia?"

Because that was something Jack absolutely refused to do.

"Because your sister isn't the heir to the throne - your brother is. But I'm the heir here. When I become king, your sister will be my queen. It will help the alliance last longer."

"I still don't like it."

Jack smiled faintly. "You and me both, Kid. It's getting late, though. You should probably get to bed."

Barina looked around the garden, eyes narrowing.

"Do you know how to get back to the guest wing?"

Barina opened her mouth, but then shook her head. "No."

Jack couldn't fight back his grin as he stood up. "Come on."

He picked up the small girl, a little surprised when she didn't resist. But as she got comfortable on his hip, she yawned.

When she stopped fidgeting, he started across the grass, toward the steps up to one of the doors that would take them back inside.

"Do you still hate me?" he asked.

Barina considered for a moment, then shook her head against his shoulder. "No, I guess you're okay. I still wish Tooth didn't have to stay here, though."

Jack decided against saying he agreed with her completely.

She must have gotten lost while wandering in the halls or the gardens, he guessed. They were a fair ways from the guest wing.

They were only halfway there when he felt the girl's breathing shift, becoming shallower, her head on his shoulders. He had carried his sister like this enough he to know the girl had fallen asleep.

He turned down the last hall to the guest wing, the air getting warmer from all the fires the entourage probably had going to fight the dropping evening temperature.

"Barina?" The call was close to frantic, echoing off the intricate walls.

He rounded the last corner and found himself face to face with  
Toothiana, still in her dress from the ball, her amethyst eyes wide.

Her expression hardened when he saw her, until her eyes landed on the girl he carried.

"Barina!" She ran the last ten feet or so between them, a hand going to her sister's shoulder.

"I found her in the garden," he explained quickly. "I'm guessing she got lost."

Toothiana nodded. "She ran off just before the ball. I assumed the servants would find her, but when I got back she was still missing."

She was talking to him - and without the venom that had filled her voice in their few brief conversations. The situation momentarily stunned Jack to silence.

Before Barina could be transferred to her sister's arm, they had to wake her up enough to loosen her grip on a fold of Jack's shirt.

"Thank you, Jack."

He had to blink, unsure if he had imagined the words. But Toothiana's expression - even as she didn't look at him - told him she had said it. It probably hadn't tasted very good, but she had said it.

He shrugged. "No problem. I've got a baby sister too. ...who I should probably go see before it gets too late."

Toothiana nodded, and turned back down the hall, toward the suite she shared with her mother and sister for the time being.

He cringed faintly when he remembered that the next day would see her things moved into his own room. But shook his head, not allowing himself to think about it. He was too tired to let that keep him up tonight.

Instead he turned toward the royal wing - on the other side of the palace, another story up - heading for his sister's room.

He opened the door carefully, not wanting to wake her up if she had fallen asleep. She had extracted a promise that he would come see her after the ball, but that promise didn't necessarily mean the ten year old girl would stay up late enough to see it fulfilled.

But he found her sitting up in her four poster bed, her eyes fixed on him as he came into the room.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked in a whisper, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep!" she said. "Not tonight. I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow."

"You and me both, Em," he snorted. He leaned back on his hands, rolling his neck to ease the stress in the muscles in his shoulders and spine.

There was a moment of silence before Emma broke it.

"Well?"

He looked over. "Well, what?"

Emma huffed, and though he couldn't see, Jack knew her well enough to guess she had probably rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jack! What's she like?"

Jack tried to smirk, but it fell short. He was glad the only light was a few moonbeams seeping through the half-drawn curtain.

He didn't want to say too much – ten year old girls had a bad habit of repeating the wrong things in front of the wrong people, much as he loved her. But he didn't want to lie, either.

Finally he settled on: "Things are going to get interesting around here, Em."

"That doesn't sound good," she said.

"Smart girl." Jack kissed her forehead. Leaning back, he reached out to tousle her hair. "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

"'kay."

He tucked the blankets around her, as he had ever since their mother had passed away. Their father always made time for them, but ruling a kingdom was time consuming, so Jack had stepped up to take care of her.

"Dad said you left the ball early," she murmured, voice growing heavy with sleep.

"Yeah. I got bored."

"You're so weird, Jack," She yawned. "I can't wait 'til I'm old  
enough to go to balls."

Jack just grinned, waiting until he heard her breathing shift before leaving the room.

He went back downstairs and to fetch his jacket from the alcove he had tossed it in. With the visiting dignitaries, especially for his wedding, it was best not to leave his clothes lying around. It tended to give a bad impression.

But when he reached the alcove, he found it was empty.

Jack frowned. It was little more than a small cubby in the wall, where there were occasionally large vases full of flowers or some other decorations. Now there was no vase, and no jacket. The vases would be replaced with fresh flowers for the wedding.

He was sure this was where he had thrown it, but he went searching through all the alcoves and cubbies between the ballroom and the door he had taken outside.

Nothing.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, looking up and down the hall in case he had missed it, but there was no sign of the blue jacket.

It was possible a servant had found it, and it was either in the laundry or had already been returned to his room.

It was also possible someone from the Tootharian party had found out – and he was acutely aware of how that could be a bad thing. The whole treaty was still on shaky ground, and he had gotten the impression that some of them would love a reason to break it. Especially a reason that would put him at fault.

Unsure what to do, he went back out to the garden for his boots (they were right where he had left them, thankfully).

By the time he got back inside, the clock tower chimed one in the morning.

He had five hours to sleep before he would have to start getting ready for tomorrow's ceremonies. He could go looking for the jacket, but if it was going to do any damage, that damage had probably already been done.

He wished he didn't feel like the worst case scenario was the one that would prove to be true.

_To Be Continued_


	2. part II

**So... Did anyone guess who Barina is?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. It really means the world to me.**

**To the guest reviewer BLA, thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you liked the first part – and I hope you like this one as well!**

**Dedicated to WingsofGossamer – I hope this cheers you up!**

_For Better or For Worse_

_Part II_

He was not allowed to sleep in. And it felt as though he had only just fallen asleep when Emma came in to wake him up.

Jack wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or lack of motivation that made him so reluctant to get up. It might have been a mixture of both.

"Come _on_, Jack!" she said, climbing up onto his bed. "Dad won't let us eat until you get up!"

Jack groaned and rolled over, escaping the small hand that was trying to shake his shoulder. "I have to get married – I should be excused from social functions."

"Jack..." he wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a groan or a laugh – it got caught somewhere in the middle.

He pulled the pillow over his head.

"Come on, Jack! I'm hungry!"

"This isn't fair..."

Life wasn't fair, he had learned. But there was a level of cruelty in waking him up too early to make him eat breakfast with his mother-in-law to be, and then to get ready for a wedding he didn't want anyway.

Emma reached for his shoulder again, but he jerked it away before she could get a grip and start shaking him.

But he had trained her too well.

When she couldn't get his shoulder, she started jumping. The mattress shuddered underneath them, and the comfort of sleep was now gone.

"Come on, get up," she said, laughing as Jack tried to roll out of the way of her feet, which were coming closer and closer to his stomach.

But the bed was only so large, and he ended up with his side pressed against the cool, blue wall.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" He was grinning despite himself.

"Promise?" She didn't stop bouncing.

"Promise," he said.

Emma stopped jumping, and after a moment the mattress stilled once more and Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Too early," he groaned.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma jumped off the bed, looking up at him with her large brown eyes. "Now get dressed. I'm hungry."

"I think you mentioned that."

Jack pushed aside the blankets and got out of bed, stretching as he walked over to his wardrobe.

Emma perched on a chair at the table in the center of the room, watching at he pulled open the intricately carved door of the wardrobe. The dark wood was covered in images of snowflakes, trees, flowers, rivers, and writing from his father's home kingdom, North.

"I met Toothiana," she said.

"I'm sorry," he muttered without thinking, cringing when he realized what he had said.

Emma hummed an agreement though, eyes looking out the window. "She's not very nice."

This time Jack held his tongue.

The palace tailors had made him a new outfit for the wedding. But he decided not to wear that until after breakfast, to avoid the risk of ruining it before the ceremony even began.

He reached for a more relaxed outfit, but remembered that Tariana would be at the breakfast, so he had to go for another stiff jacket – though less formal than the one he had worn the night before.

When he had his clothes, he jerked his head toward the door for his sister to wait in the hall. She went without a huff, and he joined her a few minutes later, after he had changed.

The royal wing was empty save for them, but the closer they got to the heart of the castle, the more servants they passed. They went about hanging the last decorations, and placing vases bursting with flowers on every empty shelf, table and alcove. A few were carrying items back and forth.

They all bowed to the royal siblings as they passed. And their smiles told Jack they were too excited about the thought of a wedding to remember his mood of late.

A few feet from the dining room reserved for the royal family, Jack paused to stop Maudie, the head servant. She was a cheerful, middle-aged woman who had worked in the palace longer than Jack could remember. Since their mother had passed away, the woman had stepped in whenever either Jack or Emma had needed a mother-figure.

"Maudie."

"Yes, Your Highness?" She had just bowed as she passed, having just left the dining room, but stopped at Jack's address.

"I left my jacket in the side hallway to the left of the ballroom last night," he said. "Do you know if any of the servants found it?"

If she was surprised about the jacket being left somewhere, she didn't appear surprised. And she probably wasn't, having looked after Jack for the past nineteen years, and been one of the first to fight him into a formal outfit when he was a child.

"I don't think so, Your Highness," she said slowly, brows furrowed in throught. "I can have someone go check for you."

He shook his head. "No, I checked last night. Hopefully it shows up."

_And not in the wrong hands,_ he thought with an inward grimace.

"Thanks."

He and Emma continued to the dining room.

When he pushed open the door, he was greeted by the smell of breakfast – his stomach informed him that the circumstances had not affected his appetite in the slightest.

"Ah, Jack!" His father greeted, standing up with a large, bright smile. "Sleeping in?"

"Trying," he admitted, with a side-long glance at Emma, who wore an unabashed smirk. She was too much like him for his sanity.

He looked at the table, which had already been set with breakfast foods.

Aster was already seated at the table. As was Sandy, the soft-spoken king of Dune.

He looked at Aster, with the smirk that grated Jack's nerves to no end. Sometimes he really wondered why he counted Aster as one of his friends.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Aster shrugged, tossing a pear from hand to hand.

"We're part of the deal, mate," he said. "Our treaties with Tootharia are dependent on your marriage. So try not t' mess it up, huh?"

Jack smirked. "No pressure."

He and Emma took their seats on either side of their father, Jack nodding a greeting to Sandy.

"Where's Tariana?" he asked, looking around to be sure he hadn't overlooked the woman. Though with the jewel-tones the Tootharians wore, they were hard to miss.

He put a hand out to stop Emma from taking to sneak a piece of fruit while their father wasn't looking. They couldn't start eating until everyone was there.

As if in response to his question, the door was opened by a Tootharian servant, who bowed and held it open for the queen, who came in with her head held high, followed by no less than five more servants.

"Bloody show pony," Aster muttered, close to Jack's ear.

Jack nodded subtly. He was starting to get really tired of the show of Tariana's endless display of wealth. The entourage she had brought with them had been nearly double what had been expected – which had nearly sent the maids into fits of tears. (He had heard Maudie ranting about it the first night, when he had snuck into the kitchen.) She never went anywhere in the palace without what seemed like a legion of servants, and she wore so many jewels it gave him a headache if he looked at her too long.

And she liked making an entrance.

He was just glad he hadn't seen any of those traits in Toothiana. He wasn't sure he could handle being married to a woman who was so vain. A wife who wanted to kill him was preferable in his mind.

"I'm glad you're all here," Tariana said. Her eyes were a deep shade of burgundy – and they were fixed on Jack. Not with her oldest daughter's ferocity, but with something he knew he didn't like.

At her side was Barina, wearing a small jewel encrusted circlet.

Jack offered the girl a small wave, and was glad to see a shy smile.

"Tariana, welcome," Nicholas said. His smile wasn't as broad as when his children had come in, but it still genuine.

Jack was used to it, but sometimes wondered how his father could be so cheerful so much of the time.

"Come. Breakfast is ready."

Tariana made no attempt to return his smile, and she didn't step forward. Her eyes were hard, still on Jack.

"Before we begin, there is something that must be discussed - or this deal is cancelled."

The part of Jack the wanted his freedom perked up.

While the part of him who knew his responsibility to his people felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach.

"I understand our kingdoms have different values," Tariana said. "But I expect my daughter to be treated with the utmost respect. Not only by your court - but by your son."

She had looked at Nicholas while she spoke, but now she turned once more to Jack. And his stomach was sinking under the weight of her glare.

"Naturally," Nicholas said with a nod.

Everyone at the table was wary now, wondering where this was going. Jack saw both Emma and Barina glancing between the assembled adults, looking extremely confused.

"I turned a blind eye when you allowed your son to leave the ball early last night," Tariana said. "But I begin to think I was a fool to do so."

Now everyone looked at Jack. Aster's green eyes silently asked what he had done, but Jack shrugged.

He had an idea though.

Tariana gestured to one of her servants. The woman stepped forward - and draped over her arm was what Jack recognized as his missing jacket, even before it was unfolded and held up.

Most people at the table relaxed, knowing Jack and his dislike of formal clothing - and his moral standard.

But the girls were still confused. And it would stay that way.

Nicholas turned to Emma with a smile and a gentle touch on her  
shoulder. "Emma, why don't you take breakfast to the gardens, and take Barina with you? Is beautiful day - you should enjoy."

"But-" Emma looked at Jack.

He nodded. "It's fine, Em."

She frowned, looking between all the tense adults. But after a moment she huffed, and nodded. "Okay."

A maid gathered two plates of food and followed the girls out of the room. Jack saw Emma take the younger girl's hand, leaning over to say something.

He couldn't hold back a grin as he watched. He had been Emma's age when he became a brother - it was strange to see her take  
responsibility with Barina the way he had with her.

He felt his father touch his shoulder and looked back to see his  
father smiling as well behind his white beard. Nicholas nodded his approval, and Jack knew it was acknowledgement of all he had taught his sister.

But their smiles faded as soon as they looked back at Tariana.

"This was found in a hall outside the ballroom," she said, gesturing to the jacket.

Aster laughed. "Ya don't think Jack was havin' some kinda... tryst?"

"That is what clothes strewn around mean, isn't it?" Her glare was now turned on Aster.

Nicholas laughed as well. "Tariana, Jack is hardly the kind. I raised him better than that."

"We all raise our children to the best of our ability," she said. "That does not mean they do as we would wish." There was a hint in her voice that made Jack wonder which of her children she was thinking of at the moment.

"Jack ain't the type," Aster said, with a shake of his head. "The only girl he pays attention to is his sister."

"I wish I could believe that. But your word is not enough." Tariana looked back at Nicholas. "Unless you can prove to me that your son was not involved in a tryst, the wedding is off."

Was she trying to send the Burgess servants into a mental breakdown? Jack wondered.

"I didn't have time for a _tryst_," he said, almost strangling on the word. "I found Barina in the gardens less than twenty minutes after I left the ball, and then I brought her to the guest wing. Before that I was with Aster."

"And after you brought Barina to the guest wing?" Tariana challenged.

"I checked on Emma, looked for my jacket, then went to bed."

"That doesn't explain why your jacket was left in a side hallway."

"It does if ya know how much Jack hates formal clothing," Aster said.

Sandy nodded his agreement.

"And anyone in the palace can tell you that," Nicholas chuckled, patting Jack's back.

Jack met Tariana's burgundy eyes - her glare had intensified.

Until now, Jack hadn't understood why she was so opposed to this deal when she needed the trade treaty as much as they needed access to her armies. She had searched for any loophole, throughout the negotiations she had been looking for some reason why Jack wasn't good enough.

It had nothing to do with Jack himself, he realized. Her pride didn't want to admit that her kingdom needed anyone else's help. Jack was just the only variable she could find a flaw with.

She glowered at Jack, and he could see the muscles in her jaw working as she struggled to find anyway to argue with the witness of the three kings in front of her. International law required only two witnesses. Aster and Sandy were both known for their integrity, so challenging them would mean calling the full international council.

Finally she nodded, with all the grace she could muster. And it wasn't much.

"Very well," she said, her voice. "I accept your witness."

As if she had a choice.

"Excellent!" Jack could hear the forced cheer in his father's voice. "Now we eat! There is still much to do."

#

Jack was in bedroom, pulling on an undershirt when he heard his  
father's familiar knock on the door.

"Come in."

"You're almost ready," Nicholas said with a nod. "Very good."

"Yeah." Jack took his jacket from the hanger in his wardrobe. It was a darker blue than the jacket he had worn the night before, which was now in his laundry hamper.

"Sorry about the jacket," he said, as he shrugged into the darker jacket.

Nicholas waved a hand. "Ah, is nothing. You have done that all your life - cannot ask you to do different now. Tariana is..."

"Proud?" Jack offered. He pulled up the zipper of his jacket.

Panic washed over him for a moment as the fabric tightened around his ribs, constricting his lungs.

His father, Maudie, and Aster were the only ones who knew his dislike of the formal clothing was based in claustrophobia. And Aster knew only by chance - he had dared Jack into exploring a cave when they were younger.

He took a few deep breaths, assuring himself his lungs still had the space to inhale enough air.

"Jack, I want to tell you something my father tell me before wedding."

Turning back, he saw his father looking at him with more severity than he was used to.

"Please don't give me another lecture on how to keep my wife happy," he groaned.

His father laughed. "Hey - is important."

"I know, I know," Jack chuckled, rubbing his temples. "But I heard you the first five times."

Nicholas chuckled as well, the sound coming from deep in his belly.

"That is not what I want to say," the older man said. "It is a story from North."

Nicholas carefully lowered himself into one of the chairs at the table in the middle of the room.

"Hear me, Jack. Once, the sun and the wind decided to have a contest, to find out who was stronger."

Jack leaned back against the wardrobe. He rolled his silver circlet between his hands, listening. He had heard many of his father's folk tales from North, but he was unfamiliar with the one.

"Below them they saw a traveler on the road," Nicholas went on. "And the wind said: 'whichever of us can take off his coat will be the greater.' The sun agreed, and told the wind to go first.

"The wind began to blow as hard as he could. But the harder he blew, the tighter the traveler held on to his coat, pushing through the wind.

"At last, the wind could blow no more, and he gave up. The sun took his turn, shining down on the traveler, until of grew warmer and warmer, until eventually..."

Nicholas looked at his son expectantly.

"The traveler took his coat off," Jack finished, looking at the  
circlet in his hands.

"Mm-hmm." Nicholas nodded. "Force is not always the best way. Keep that in mind, Jack. You will need it not only as a husband, but as a king."

Jack nodded understanding.

#

The wedding was uneventful.

Toothiana wore a sky blue dress - the Tootharian color of innocence.

Jack did his best not to sulk, repeating to himself what he had told Barina the night before. It was a price he would pay for his people.

As he repeated his vows, at one point his throat clenched, his free spirit horrified what he was doing against his will. But he pictured the border towns after a raid, cleared his throat, and continued.

Toothiana bit out her own vow, her promise to honor coming out with a special level of venom.

Her nails dug into the back of his hand, but he refused to let the pain show.

A brief, awkward kiss - nothing more than the seals that would be placed on the treaties the next day.

Not how Jack had imagined his first kiss.

#

"Could have been worse, I guess," Jack said, shutting the door of his rooms.

"How in the world could it have been worse?" Toothiana asked, with a vicious glare.

Jack considered, and finally had to shrug. "I guess you're right."

He unzipped his jacket, inhaling deeply as his lungs were free from the construction. But from the corner of his eye he saw Toothiana tense.

He shrugged out of the jacket and tossed it to the hamper, on top of jacket that had caused the morning's trouble.

He sat back in the chair that had already held his father and his sister earlier that day, taking another deep breath.

He didn't know what to say to make her relax, so he didn't say anything.

His bed, which had been freshly made since that morning, promised that he would be able to sleep soon. His sleep debt from the past few days(or weeks) had come to collect with interest.

When he looked at Toothiana again, he saw her looking around.

"Where are my things?"

Jack pointed to the bathroom door. "There."

"The _bathroom_?" Her eyes spoke murder as she glared at him.

"No - on the other side of the bathroom. That we have to share, but you have your own room."

Thank the Man in the Moon, too. He looked forward to locking the door on his side and sleeping as long as he wanted. No one would be waking him up tomorrow morning – the final meetings weren't scheduled until late in the afternoon.

Pulling himself back to his feet, he grabbed the pajamas that were folded on the shelf beside the wardrobe.

"You-" Toothiana stopped. She blinked, staring at him. "You are not going to..."

"No," he said simply, guessing what she was having so much trouble saying.

She blinked a few more times.

He gestured to the bathroom door. "If you don't mind, I'd kind of like to sleep. It's been a really long week, month, year..."

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"Not this time." It was habit – it was a common question in his life.

She continued to stare at him.

"Look, Toothiana: one, I'm an older brother. I would probably kill any man who made Emma do something she didn't want to do – especially that, married or not. I try not to be a hypocrite. Two, I know your history well enough to know the many gruesome ways your ancestors have killed men that forced them. I like living. Being strangled by your hair is not on my to do list."

"That is not how I would kill you," she said. "My hair is not long enough."

"It was an example." He gestured to the door again. Exhaustion was about to tear him to the ground.

After a moment she nodded, and turned toward the door.

"Good night," he called, out of habit.

She paused at the door, and looked back.

"Thank you, Jack," she said. Again, her voice was void of venom.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

She nodded, and vanished behind the door. He heard her shut the door on her side firmly.

Jack considered for a moment... then went back to changing now that he was alone.

Like the night before, he tumbled into bed, sleep already taking over his mind.

Relief that it was over passed over him - there was no point to stress further.

But just before he went under, he couldn't deny the sneaking suspicion that it had just begun.

What, he didn't know. And he was asleep before he could ask himself.

_To Be Continued_

**Really quick, in case anyone didn't understand – all the kingdom names come from the Guardian's homes. Nicholas is from North (I know it's confusing, but I got it from North Pole), Tooharia is from Tooth Palace (I really tried to think of something else – I really did), Aster is from Warren, Sandy is from Dune (in the books he lives on the island of Dream Sand Dunes). **

**If there are any questions please let me know so I can clarify them. I think this story will carry me a few more days, if not through the rest of the week. And no, Jack probably won't get a good night's sleep until the end. XD**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I would love to hear what you think.**


	3. Part III

**Okay. Day 4. Part III. Back to work. Can I just mention how hard it is to write "Nicholas" when I want to call him "North"?**

**Also, someone asked in a review if I created the story about the sun and the wind that Nicholas told Jack in the last chapter. The answer is no – it's a story I heard in first grade. But it always stuck with me, so I remember it even 12 or 13 years later.**

**Dedicated to WingsofGoassamer. **

_For Better or For Worse_

_Part III_

Jack was starting to think he must have done something very, very wrong.

He had confirmed that, since it was his honeymoon, no one would try to wake him up, and he had decided to just accept the perks of the situation.

But he was woken up, hours too early, by the too-familiar sound of heavy-booted guards running down the hallway, and pounding on a door. His father's probably.

His eyes struggled to open around the sleep that glued his eyelashes together. He considered just rolling over – he wasn't allowed to do anything for the next few days, so what was the point getting up?

But curiosity, and responsibility, refused to accept that.

He dragged himself out of bed – muttering to himself without even knowing _what_ he was saying – he didn't bother pulling on a shirt before he pulled open the door, looking into the hall.

The lamps on the walls had been dimmed but there was enough light to illuminate the scene. It was enough to make his eyes squint, used to the soft silver moonlight of his bedroom. Only one of his eyes opened, and only slightly. And the light still felt like needles stabbing into his iris.

Everything was a blur, but the three men in red jackets outside his father's door were obviously guards.

"What is it?" Jack heard his father ask, around a yawn.

"There's been another raid."

Jack was awake.

He saw his father's eyes widen... then narrow for a moment. "Wake Queen Tariana, King Aster and King Sandy – we'll meet in the war room."

Jack shut the door before his father could see him. Going to the wardrobe, he pulled out the first set of casual clothes he'd been able to wear in a week, throwing on a pair of old jeans and a worn blue shirt.

Dressed but barefoot, he left his room just as the next door down from his opened. Toothiana stepped out, in a simple blue green dress. It was the first time he had seen her dressed down.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The same place you are."

He was going to argue, when the door across the hall opened as well, Emma looking out, her brown eyes wide.

Turning away from his wife, Jack went over to Emma.

"Another raid?" she asked, as he crouched down to her level.

Jack nodded. "It's okay, though. They're still on the borders."

He didn't know that, but he had to reassure her. Her eyes were wide, and her expression told him she was remembering a time when Pitch and his shadows hadn't been on the borders – when they had attacked the palace. It was one of her first memories, one he wished he could wipe from her mind.

He pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair briefly. "Trust me – everything will be fine."

"Don't joke with me, Jack."

"Not this time," he said, just as he had told Toothiana not too many hours before. "Toothiana and I are going to the war room. The guards are still at the end of the hall. If you get scared, have one of them take you down to the kitchens, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, hugging him back briefly.

Standing up, Jack touched her shoulder gently before he turned back to Toothiana, who was watching them carefully. He nodded in the direction out of the war room, silently telling her to follow him.

He took off at a jog, Thoothiana keeping pace with him easily, just a couple steps behind. Maybe being married to a warrior wouldn't be so bad, he thought absently. Provided he watched his step of course... and that her hair didn't grow much longer.

As he had timed it, the war room was already brightly lit, all the monarchs standing at the main table, guards from all four kingdoms close by as they listened to the report.

A young man was speaking at the head of the table, a plate of food in front of him that he was inhaling around what he was saying. He looked exhausted, and his threadbare clothing told Jack he was from one of the poorer towns on the border. Until a few years ago, those towns had been able to maintain themselves, until Jack had begun attacking the border towns regularly.

When he pushed open the door, all eyes were on him and Toothiana. Aster shook his head, but a smirk played at the corner of his mouth. His father just sighed... but Tariana was actively glaring at her daughter.

"Jack, this is not-"

"You can't expect me to stay away," Jack said, struggling to keep his temper down. They couldn't really expect him to sit back for a whole week just because of the wedding. Not when this was the whole reason he had agreed to the marriage in the first place.

"No," Nicholas said. "I know you, Jack. You hear report, you not be able to stay away from Pitch."

"Because I'm the closest anyone has ever come to beating him!" Jack snapped, finally losing his temper.

"And Pitch is the closest anyone has ever come to beatin' _you_," Aster reminded. "And he knows your weaknesses."

Jack cringed. Pitch was the _cause_ of some of his greatest weaknesses. His claustrophobia was all that man's fault.

He looked at the young man at the table. He now saw that his hands were dirt stained – a farmer, he recognized.

"The raid was at two o'clock yesterday, wasn't it?" he asked.

He nodded.

Two o'clock – the same time the wedding had started.

"He's callin' ya out, Jack," Aster said. "With the new treaty, he knows his reign of terror ain't gonna last much longer. He'll do anythin' to make sure ya go down with him."

"Which is why all of this is my fault," Jack said. "If it wasn't for me, the raid wouldn't have happened."

"That's exactly what he wants ya t' think," Aster said.

"Jack." All eyes turned to Nicholas, whose voice had grown grave as he looked at his son. "I understand your feelings – and they do you credit. But you need to consider the value of your own life. You will do more good alive than going down in blaze of glory fighting Pitch."

"Who says I would go down?" Jack challenged. He had been so close the last time he had confronted Pitch, and the coward had run scared. Why did everyone keep acting as though he would be the loser this time? "The only reason I failed last time was because I had to protect Emma."

"Jack!"

He bit his tongue at the strength in his father's tone.

"You have wife to consider now," Nicholas said, his tone harder than Jack had heard it in years. "Soon you will have kingdom to consider."

It was a dismissal.

Jack's teeth clamped down on his tongue until the nerves burned from the pressure. He couldn't believe he was being dismissed like a child.

He couldn't bring himself to move. Part of him wanted to argue back – but he also hated the look in his father's eyes. That more had been expected of him, and he had fallen short.

"You and Toothiana should both go back to bed," Nicholas said, when Jack didn't seem to recognize the silent dismissal. "Is still early, no?"

Jack started to turn back to the door. He may have been of age, but it was hard not to follow his father's instructions.

He after his hand touched the doorknob, he turned back.

"You always taught me that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one," he said. "People died yesterday because Pitch Black has a sick fascination with making me suffer. _My _people – people who look up to, who I'll rule someday. How is it wrong for me to want to stop that? That goes against everything you ever taught me about standing up for what's right, and putting my people ahead of myself."

Nicholas met his eyes, and Jack was relieved to see a flash of respect in his father's eyes. But he knew it wouldn't change the situation.

"Jack, this treaty is still new," he said quietly. "It's not even signed – and it depends on you. You know this."

Jack nodded, acutely aware of Toothiana a step behind him to his left, but he didn't looked back. He did notice that Tariana was still glaring at her daughter.

"We need you to live long enough for the treaty to be finalized."

"Even beyond that, as crown prince, you shouldn't be putting your life in danger until you've ensured that you have an heir," Tariana said, not looking away from her daughter, though she was addressing Jack.

Now Jack did look over at Toothiana, and he saw her violet eyes look down at the wooden floor. He almost reached up to scratch the back of his head, but realized that would be an admission of guilt.

Why he should feel guilty for not consummating his marriage, he wasn't sure. But while his father might overlook it, he didn't think Tariana would.

Looking at his father he nodded, not sure what else to do. Turning again, this time he got out the door.

He had walked a few steps down the hall when he heard the door open again, and glanced back over his shoulder.

Toothiana came out as well, her face bright red, looking down at her feet with an intensity he wondered that the hard wood floorboards didn't combust under it.

They didn't speak on the way back to their rooms, and Jack suspected she stayed close to him only so she wouldn't get lost on the way. He had never thought about just how easy it would be to get lost among the many halls.

Once that thought passed, he could think about what he was going to do.

He was in the habit of obeying his father – he had discovered that it just made life easier to do so, even in the depths of his teenage rebellion...

But he was having a hard time remembering that bit of wisdom at the moment. And so he was considering doing exactly what he had been told not to do. He couldn't remember the last time he had deliberately gone against an authority figure.

But by the time he reached his door, pushing it open, he had made a decision.

Pitch Black had tortured him for more than ten years. Even when the man wasn't there, the things he had put Jack and his family through haunted his dreams, lurking in the dark corners of his mind, waiting for any weakness in his mental shields.

How many nights had he woken up from half remembered nightmares, panting, thinking he had heard Pitch's laugh, only to realize it was just his imagination.

In his room, he went to the wardrobe, grabbing a backpack from the top, behind the decorative rise. Opening the door, he pulled down several spare sets of clothing, he threw them into the backpack, scanning the shelves for anything he would need.

He vaguely heard the bathroom door rattle as someone tried to open it from the other side, but it was still firmly locked.

"Open the door, Jack," Toothiana called through it.

Jack looked up, debating whether to open it or not.

Through the window he could see the he only had so much time before the sun would rise, and he had to leave before that happened. He didn't have time to try and explain his actions to anyone, let alone Toothiana.

Leaving the backpack on the table, he went over to his bed, taking his sword from its stand.

As he turned back to the table, the bathroom door opened.

"I did ask," Toothiana said.

"No, you demanded," he corrected. He crouched down to take out a leather satchel of basic survival gear from the cupboard of his nightstand. He opened the flap to check that the first-aid supplies were there, along with various tools ranging from lock picks to a hunting knife. "And I decided not to open it."

"They told you not to go," she said, cutting to the chase.

He shot her a glare.

"I don't have time for this," he said. "But thanks for showing me that I need a deadbolt on this side."

Certain the satchel wasn't missing anything, he put it in his backpack.

Toothiana closed the bathroom door and came over to the table, her eyes fixed on him. Not with venom or murderous intent, just intensity, and maybe a desire to understand.

"You're disobeying your father to chase after a homicidal psychopath who, in your own words, as a 'sick fascination with making you suffer'. Why would you do that without a death wish?"

"You wouldn't understand." Going back to the wardrobe, Jack took out one of his belts.

"Try me."

Jack paused, with the strip of leather through the first belt loop of his jeans. Pulling it back out he turned to Toothiana, who still stood at the table.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have it feel like someone's crept inside your head? That he..." His hand clenched against the side of his head, fingertips digging into the skin. "To live always wondering where he'll show up, what he'll do next. To know that he _lives_ to torture me. To wake up in the middle night wanting to scream, because I _swear_ I can hear him laughing in the shadows.

"And I'm not crazy," he said, before the thought could cross her mind. "You said it: he's a psychopath. And I know that if he isn't stopped, I'll always live in fear of what he's going to do next. He's already made at least one attempt on every person I love. He ki—" he stopped, and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe he's stopped unless I see it for myself – and that means I have to be there." He returned to packing. "If I don't, I _will_ go crazy. And whatever you think of me, I'm pretty sure you don't want to be married to an insane guy."

He couldn't risk going down to the kitchens for food, so he made sure he had money in his wallet before throwing that in the pocket of a casual jacket.

He looked at Toothiana, to gauge if she was going to stop him.

Blue eyes met violet.

"I'm going with you."

"I'd rather you didn't." Zipping up the backpack, he slung the straps over his shoulders.

"You should," she said.

Her voice was so serious, Jack looked over, and waited for her to explain.

"You're not crazy," she said. Her purple eyes were thoughtful as she looked at him. "But this isn't something you should do alone. If you do, he may drive you insane. Besides, since I know you're going, you can't leave me to face out parents."

"All right," Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead as he tried to consider if the repercussions of this would be worth dealing with. But she had a point. "Go pack. We have to leave in an hour."

He waited, feeling ever second pass by. His eyes were on the window, dreading the first ray of sunlight.

She returned in moments, with her own backpack, dressed in dark jeans and a purple top.

They made it out of the capital city just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

**I was going to make this one a little longer, but this seems like a good place for a chapter break. Plus I'm already a day behind, so I don't want to get further behind. **

**Really quick, I want to say: My idea for Pitch mentally haunting Jack actually comes from Batman and the Joker. The Joker is such a psychological villain, I imagine the times when he's not doing anything are the scariest, because you never know when he's going to show up. Next chapter I'll explain more of why Jack is so afraid of Pitch – he does have reasons. I've already hinted at some of them, but I want to go a little deeper.**

**Also, sorry about the **_**Star Trek**_** reference. But it was the perfect summarization for the kind of royal that I wanted Jack to be.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would love to hear what you guys have to say!**


	4. Part IV

**Part IV! I'm so excited to have made it this far. Only two more parts to go!**

**I was worried I wasn't going to get this part done in time. I try to start each part the day before I submit it, but the last couple days I'm been distracted by **_**Project GUARDIAN: The Rise and Fall**_** by Her Head In The Clouds. Why is her Jack so incredible? WHY?**

**Again, dedicated to WingsofGossamer on tumblr. Also to XMenFan33, who listens to me lament how easily distracted I am – and who reads all my stories even though she hasn't seen RotG yet. XD**

_For Better or For Worse_

_Part IV_

It was a fourteen hour ride to the small town on the border.

They arrived as the sun was starting to dip below the horizon, staining the sky orange, purple and pink.

Smoke was still rising from the houses that had been burned to the ground. Broken wood was strewn across the streets. In the distance, Jack could see more smoke – ash was all that remained of the fields.

People in the streets tried to clean up, as well as salvage anything that Pitch and his shadows hadn't completely destroyed.

"How did you know it was here?" Toothiana asked.

Jack dismounted before he looked over. "Because he doesn't care about hitting me. He always hits what I care about."

"Jack!" Two young voices cried, and he turned to see two children racing up the street toward him. A brown haired boy, his face streaked with soot, and a blond girl with a tear streaked face.

He crouched down and accepted the hug they gave him, feeling a surge of relief as he did.

"You guys okay?" he asked, pulling back to look them over.

Jamie nodded, his jaw clenched in what Jack recognized as an attempt to stay strong. "Mom had us hide in the woods."

Jack nodded, and looked at the girl, who still had her head buried against his chest, her shoulders trembling. "Sophie? You okay?"

She nodded, but didn't lift her head.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked. "Did you get married yesterday or something?"

Jack looked back, both as an answer to the question, and because he heard footsteps. Toothiana came up behind him. Her violet eyes surveyed the damage around them, her lips pursed, then looked down at the children.

"Jamie, Sophie, this is my-" he took a deep breath "-wife: Princess Toothiana."

The siblings looked up at the young woman, Sophie even lifted her head, wide eyed as she looked at the princess.

Toothiana's hair was pulled back in a braid, the colorful streaks clearly visible. And though she was dressed simply, the colors were still more vibrant than was common in Burgess.

She crouched down beside Jack, and he was taken aback by the tenderness in her gaze as she looked at the children.

"Are you two all right?" she asked.

"Pretty..." Sophie murmured, staring at Toothiana. She wandered a few steps from Jack, looking up at the princess in wonder.

Toothiana smiled, and in Jack's tired state, it was almost blinding.

He turned back to Jamie, slightly amused that the young boy was staring at Toothiana as well. She was pretty, of that Jack was very aware.

But there were more important things on his mind at the moment.

"Jamie, was Pitch Black here?" he asked.

"Huh?" Jamie yanked his eyes away from Toothiana to look back at Jack. "Y-yeah. I heard him say something about you, but we were already running into the forest."

Jack looked over at Toothiana, now that he had proof this was all about him. She met his gaze, her lips pursed once more. She nodded softly.

Returning the gesture, Jack turned back to Jamie.

"I'm gonna put an end to this," he said. "I promise. Now where's your dad? I need to talk to him."

Jamie led them to his father. Toothiana took Sophie's hand as they walked into the wreckage. Jack wasn't quite ready to admit it out loud, but the move was certainly endearing.

From Jamie's father, and several other men, he pieced together all that had happened the day before, including what direction Pitch had come from, and which way he had left.

"What now?" Toothiana asked, when they stood alone on the edge of the shouldering field, their horses grazing on the sparse grass, avoiding the ashes as much as they.

Jack looked at the sky, which grew steadily darker with each passing moment.

The night was Pitch's element, so the safest choice was to stay close to the light.

At the same time, Jack had no doubt Pitch already knew he was here.

"I have to get out of the town, and try to get some sleep," he said, rubbing his eyes to try and wipe away the exhaustion weighing down his eyelids. "Pitch will find me sooner than later, and I can't put them at risk again. Not when they've already lost so much."

"So we'll camp out in the woods," Toothiana said. "It will make it at least a little harder for him to find us."

It was the conclusion Jack had already reached – with one difference.

"No, you should stay here," Jack said. He made sure not to say it as an order, knowing that would make her all the more resistant to the idea. "I'm not putting you in harm's way."

"You should have thought about the before you brought me with you," she said.

"You didn't really give me a choice," he reminded. But she ignored him.

"If he's so intent on taking things away from you, there's no guarantee he won't come for me here – he doesn't sound like the type to care about more than the fact I'm your wife."

"You have a point." He rubbed his forehead.

"There's safety in numbers," she said, probably pushing him the last few inches to agreeing with her.

With a feint grin, Jack held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right. Just don't kill me, okay?"

"You're really afraid of that," she said, leaning back on her heels.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Have you given me a reason not to be?"

"You haven't given me a reason to," she said.

Jack couldn't deny that was a relief – and he just hoped that wouldn't change any time in the near future. Taking the reins of his horse (he could have sworn that creature glared at him for interrupting its meal), he gave Toothiana a small bow.

"Lead the way, Your Highness."

She had taken her mare's reins as well, but she didn't start mount immediately, stroking the horse's nose.

"Tooth," she said.

Jack had just swung up into the saddle, and he looked over at her. "What?"

"You can just call me Tooth," she said. "It's what my friends call me."

Jack adjusted his hold on the reins, considering what he had just been told. He watched her mount her mare, still as graceful. She looked like a princess. Not just beautiful features and a lithe figure, but with grace and dignity. No wonder everyone had started at her. They were used to him, and he had been told many times that he didn't really seem like a prince.

But she was every inch a royal.

Her words finally sank in as he finished admiring her, almost wishing he had that kind of poise.

"Does that mean we're friends?" he asked.

Toothiana lightly kicked her heels to her horses's sides, tugging the reins to turn towards the forest.

She didn't answer the question. And with her back to him, he couldn't even begin to guess at what she was thinking. She was sitting up straight, her long, dark braid down the center of her back.

_Women,_ he thought, shaking his head.

He was grinning despite himself.

#

The moon looked full to the untrained eye, but Jack could tell it had already started to wane.

They had made came in a small grove in the forest. The town was well out of view through the trees. Toothiana had changed their direction several times as they had gone deeper among the trees, to throw off anyone watching who might try to follow them later.

The fire they had started had begun to burn down, but it was still going, to frighten away any animals that might come by in the night.

They had rolled out their sleeping bags on opposite sides of the fire by unspoken agreement.

Compared to his mattress back at the palace, the ground felt harder than a rock. But Jack was tired enough he didn't really care. He as now tired enough to wonder if it had been common sense that had sent him running out here, or if it had really been exhaustion and paranoia.

He lay on his back, looking up at the moon for the answer, but getting no reply.

After a few minutes, the crackle of the fire, and the chatter of nocturnal animals faded to comfortable background noise, and Jack's eyes closed.

Starting from the muscles supporting his spine, his body relaxed, and he took a deep breath of the cool night air.

"Jack?"

He didn't open his eyes. "Yeah?"

"What did he do to you?"

Now his eyes did open, and he looked up at the star flecked sky.

His mind drifted back. He tried to remember when all this had started. It felt as though Pitch had always been in the back of his mind, though he knew there had been a starting point.

"He used to be a member of the court," Jack said finally. "The Blacks were one of those families that got a little worse with each generation, but they were kept at court to keep an eye on them."

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Toothiana said.

He nodded. "Yeah. I don't really remember, but they tell me he went insane when I was about six. His family kept him locked up, but when his father died he still came into his inheritance and got out.

"What do you know about how my mother died?"

There was a surprised pause before Toothiana spoke carefully. "She got sick why she was pregnant and went into labor with your sister early. She wasn't able to recover."

"Close," Jack sighed. "It's the official story, because we couldn't admit how close Pitch had gotten to us. My mom started to get better after she had Emma. It was a miracle that Emma survived, but we were sure that they were both out of danger. Then my mom and I both got food poisoning."

"Pitch."

He nodded. "I had been healthy beforehand, so I was able to recover. But mom was still weak, and she didn't make it. A week later, Pitch freed all the prisoners and led a revolt on the castle. My guess is that he wanted to throw my father off so he wouldn't be ready to resist the attack.

"We couldn't risk any hostile kingdoms finding out how close Pitch had gotten, so the official story is just that she never recovered."

He heard Toothiana shift in her sleeping bag. "That makes sense."

"Yeah," he sighed. He fought back the feelings of loneliness that the thought of his mother always brought back. "He managed to escape before the guards could catch him. He hung around the edges of the kingdom. We would hear reports occasionally, and there would be raids sometimes. But when we sent someone after him, it was always a waste of time.

"He attacked again two years ago, when I was seventeen. I almost had him." His fist clenched, frustrated over how close he had come, only to fail.

"I was so close," he whispered, glaring at his own knuckles, which almost glowed white from the pressure. "But the coward always has a backup plan – and he knows exactly what my weak points are. I don't even know _how_. One of his men managed to kidnap Emma. I had to choose between catching Pitch and saving her."

"You chose your sister."

"It wasn't even a choice," he said, looking back up at the stars. His hand slowly relaxed. Frustrating as the loss had been, he couldn't regret his choice. "I'll lay down my life for my people. But Emma is the one thing I won't sacrifice."

"I feel the same about Barina," she said quietly, and he understood that her words were an approval of his choice.

"I've fought him since then. Sometimes I come closer than others. I've beaten him a few times, but he always has an escape route. Always." His hand clenched again. "Last time it was Jamie. He threatened him the same way he threatened Emma. There was no choice."

There was silence for a moment. Jack's heavy eyes wanted to close and sleep. But the frustration was too hot in his blood as he thought about Pitch.

"I never thought you would be so good with children," Toothiana said after another stretch of silence. "But when Barina ran off before the ball, she swore she would always hate you. When you brought her back, she said you weren't so bad." She chuckled softly. "I think she has a crush on you."

Jack laughed as well, though a little dryly. "Sometimes I think kids are the _only_ people I'm good with."

Toothiana hummed in response, and he could hear sleep creeping into her voice. When he glanced across at her, he saw her head rested on her arms, her eyes closed.

He closed his eyes as well, letting go of his frustration to try and get what sleep he could.

"Why is he obsessed with you?"

His eyes stayed closed again, and it wasn't an answer he had to think about.

"Because he knows I'm afraid of him," he said. "He loves fear – he plays with it like a cat with a bug. But he knows I'm not afraid for myself – I'm afraid for the people I love. He wants to know how far he has to push me for that to change."

She shifted again. When he looked over, he saw her eyes were open, watching him.

"You have a pure heart, Jack," she said, and he thought he saw a tired smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Don't let him taint it."

Jack met her gaze. "That's what I'm most afraid of."

#

The forest was quite, and Jack had finally sunk into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The forest was quiet, but not silent.

An owl called out as it swooped down after mice that squeaked as they scurried away, forgetting their search for food in the face of danger.

A bat screeched, it's ears compensating for its lack of sight, echoes telling it where the bugs were that it could eat.

A breeze moved through the tops of the trees. It was cool, almost cold. But it still whispered of warmer weather that was to come, of spring turning to summer.

A wolf howled in the distance, calling out to its pack, and they answered back. None of them were anywhere near the young couple's campsite. They sang about the joy of family, and running free through the cool night.

Maybe that was why, even in his sleep, Jack smiled faintly as he rolled over. In his heart, he could feel the meaning of the song, and it was something he understood with every part of himself.

The fire crackled, casting light throughout the clearing, sparks and ashes rising into the night sky until they vanished amidst the stars.

But as the hours passed, the fire became weaker without fresh wood, until it was little more than embers. The woodland creatures fell silent.

The wolves howled again – a warning, this time.

Jack shift again, curling his body a little tighter.

The wind died away.

Any animals that were in the area moved away, aware that something was coming that threatened all of them, from that bat in the sky to the mouse scurrying through the underbrush.

The haunting _whoo_ of an owl faded as it flew off from the branch it had sat comfortably on for several hours.

All sounds faded... until it was silent.

Jack shifted again.

The last piece of wood in the fire split into, the popping crack as loud as lighting in the silent air.

Jack's blue eyes burst open and he sat up. A shadow glided to his right, and he jerked his head to look over... at nothing but the forest.

A laugh rippled through the air. A laugh that Jack knew too well, the sound he would never be able to forget. It haunted him both awake and asleep.

Countless times he had woken up imaging he had heard it in his room, unable to tell if it was real or not.

But this time, as the laugh echoed through the clearing again, he knew it was real.

A shiver shot up and down his, as every hair on his body stood on end.

He looked to his left, to the other side of the fire, on instinct more than anything else, but his heart froze.

Toothiana's sleeping bag was empty.


	5. Part V

**I thought this was the home stretch... but it looks like there are a few more chapters to go!**

**I was writing this on my email, then my internet went down, and I had to write most of it again. We'll ignore that, after more than 36 hours without internet, I'm kind of stressed out...**

**Previously: when last we left Jack, he had just woken up to Pitch laughing, and Toothiana missing. Let's dive in!**

_For Better or For Worse_

_Part V_

Jack stood up slowly, one hand picking up the sword he had lain next to his sleeping back before laying down. The metal was warm and comfortable in his hand after hours of sitting next to the fire.

His first instinct was to leap up and attack. But time had taught him the hard way: that wouldn't work against Pitch.

Instead, his eyes darted around the campsite, searching for any sign of movement. It was hard to pin them down, though. The last few flames in the fire flickered, the shadows in constant motion as they were chased this way and that, as if by an overactive puppy.

The laughter was constantly moving. One moment he could have sworn it was to his right. The next he heard it from his left, on the far side of the clearing. He had come to the conclusion that Pitch was capable of throwing his voice.

So he waited, following the sounds. Eventually, Pitch would show himself. The man was a coward, but he still had an ego.

"Well, well," Pitch finally said, in a patronizing, almost sing-song voice. "I knew my little attack on this pathetic town would cause a reaction, but I didn't think it would bring _you_ all the way out here, Jack."

His voice continued to move. One moment in the shadows ahead of him, behind him the next, taunting him.

"On your honeymoon, too." Pitch's chuckle grew louder.

Jack couldn't respond to what Pitch said – he couldn't even listen to it. The man would walk him right into a mental trap of his own fears.

"She's a pretty little thing," Pitch taunted, his voice coming from Jack's right.

"An awful lot of fight in her, though," he said. "I'm not sure you could handle her, really..."

Jack didn't listen to the words – he listened to the direction they came from.

And they stayed on his right. Once Pitch got started on a rant, he tended to stop moving so he could focus on talking. It would be his downfall, if Jack could just stave off his own weaknesses long enough.

He crouched down carefully, eyes still darting around the clearing. Subtly, so as not to draw attention to the movement, he drew the knife strapped to his left calf, under his pant leg.

"I never could stand feisty women," Pitch continued.

The man really liked the sound of his voice... Annoying as it was, it could also be used to Jack's advantage.

The voice was still on his right; he needed only a few more minutes to pinpoint the exact location.

Jack transferred the knife carefully to his right hand – his stronger hand.

"They're so much trouble," Pitch went on. It sounded as though he were shaking his head. "When you get married again, take my advice. Choose a-"

There. Twisting, in the same motion he raised his hand, throwing the knife in the direction of the voice.

The silver-blue blade sliced through the air, glistening in the moonlight. And Jack's aim was true.

He heard Pitch gasp. And saw the man's shadow side-step.

But Jack's eyes followed to the streak, and he saw it graze through a shadow, one edge vanishing for a split second, at the same time Pitch cried out in pain.

The blade buried itself deep into a tree.

Jack watched as Pitch moved into the light probably on accident, gripping his upper arm with a bony hand. A trickle of blood seeped through his grip, stark against skin so sickly it was almost gray.

Jack looked into light brown eyes that glared at him, swirling with equal parts fury and insanity.

"Really, Jack," Pitch sneered. "I would think you weren't glad to see me."

Jack shoved his feet into his boots, grabbing his sword from where he had set it by his sleeping back. It was warm and comfortable from so many hours next to the fire.

"Why should you care?" Pitch asked. "She's not your sister. Or one of those brats you're so concerned with. You should be _thanking_ me! Thank what I could save you from."

Pitch took a step back, with a mocking bow. Then another step.

Jack took a step forward, aware that Pitch was probably leading him into a trap. But he also knew better than to let the man out of his sight.

"Do you think I don't know why this marriage was so rushed?" Pitch asked, still stepping backward – but now angling to the right. "You think I don't know what you've done?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Jack challenged. With each step he took his eyes darted to the left and the right, always wary of an attack. But they always went right back to Pitch, and he kept his sword tip pointed at the man's chest.

As he passed the tree his knife was lodged in, he yanked it out. He flexed his fingers around the handle.

Pitch smirked.

"You must be more afraid than I thought." Pitch's voice lowered, taking a mysterious note alone with the patronizing tone that he always used when talking to Jack.

The mist was getting thicker with each step they took. They were close to a water source, but Jack wasn't sure if it was the lake or the river. He had lost track of their exact location.

He stepped more carefully, as the ground became harder to see.

"To make a deal with the cruelest queen Tootharia has ever known," Pitch laughed. "Can you make that sacrifice: a marriage to her spoiled brat of a daughter? You, the free spirit, bound for life to _her_, a woman you can never love. You must be _terrified_."

There was a note of sick glee at the last word – because that was exactly where Pitch wanted him. Where he had _always_ wanted him.

Jack refused to respond.

"But if anything happens to her... you're free," Pitch said. He waved one hand in the air, like a bird flying away. "I'm offering you your freedom, Jack. How can you turn that down?"

"The price is too high," Jack said. He took a long step forward, the point of his sword touching Pitch's chest. "I'd rather die married to her than walk away."

Pitch's upper lip curled in revulsion. "You're such a hero it's disgusting."

"I can live with that."

"Really?" Pitch asked. "I'll tell you where she is – and we'll see how brave you are."

With a dramatic sweep of his hand, he performed another mock bow, this time much deeper, like a magician preparing for the grand finale.

His hand pointed the way to a cave behind him.

There were two lamps in the rock, on either side of the opening – plenty of light to illuminate the warning sign in the middle of the entry. An old mine.

Lamps revealed the pathway, at space intervals in the walls. Enough to show him that the cave went on, and on, and on.

Jack felt his chest tighten at the thought of stepping into the mine. His heart picked up, pounding against his chest. The night was freezing, but his felt a drop of perspiration slide down his face.

He whirled to face Pitch, raising his sword once more. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Have I ever lied to you, Jack?"

That was the worst part, really.

Pitch had never lied to him. He had only ever spoken truths that Jack wanted to deny. Occasionally he would twist them, but not to the point where they lost their honesty.

"You don't have to go in, of course," Pitch said. He looked down at his hand – the one still smeared with the blood from the cut on his arm. "You could always fight me, and we could see what happens that way..."

Jack adjusted his grip on his sword.

Pitch's chapped lips twisted, recognizing that Jack preferred the second option.

"Of course, I should mention, your bride may be running short on time... I can't guarantee her safety. It's an old mine, as you probably gathered. It closed years ago. They dug too close to the lake, and the structure was compromised. It's a good thing the town had farming to fall back on..." The last was said as a boring detail.

"Is there an ambush waiting inside?"

Pitch shrugged. "I do have several men to keep her where she is. She has an awful lot of fight in her, for someone so small. I'm really not sure you'll be able to handle her.

"Honestly, I was torn what to do. I thought about sitting back, and just watch you wither away in a loveless marriage... But I couldn't resist. I had to know if your sense of duty will run deep enough to risk your life for a woman you don't love."

"Still trying to prove you can break me?" Jack asked.

"Just trying to prove you're no different than I am."

"You keep trying." Jack sheathed his sword, and switched the knife back to his right hand. "And you keep failing."

With a glare at Pitch, and a deep breath to steady himself, he stepped into the mine.

A few steps in, he glanced back to be sure Pitch wasn't following him. He might be able to handle the cave, but not with Pitch right behind him – or anywhere near him. Not after the last time he had been in a cave with the man.

Pitch still stood at the entrance of the cave, hands clasped behind his back, his grin malicious.

But Jack could still see a level of frustration in his expression.

He had told Toothiana the truth. Pitch didn't just want him to be afraid. He wanted him to be terrified to the point he would turn his back on the people he loved to save himself.

Now, he realized how desperate Pitch must be becoming. He had attacked everyone Jack cared about – starting with Emma, even to Aster. Each time he had failed.

It was too the point where he just wanted Jack to turn his back on anyone, so he chose the one person he knew Jack might be glad to be rid of.

But as Jack pressed deeper into the cave, feeling his chest constrict as the cold smell of dirt and rock become stronger with each step, he realized it wasn't so much his duty that had pushed him into the cave.

Deep in his heart, if he dared to admit it, part of him had come to care for Toothiana.

It was almost enough to make him think he was crazy. But the more he looked at the feeling, the more he realized it was definitely there. Why, he had no idea.

A little more than thirty-six hours before he had made sure the his door to the bathroom was locked so she couldn't sneak into his room to kill him in his sleep. He hadn't thought of her as anything more than an imposition.

So why did he care?

Maybe because she was the only person to understand why he needed to go after Pitch himself, and she hadn't shown any sign of thinking he was crazy. (Which he probably was...)

Maybe because of her tone as she had told him he could call her by her nickname - even if she hadn't confirmed if that made them friends.

Maybe because she had a beautiful smile that he wouldn't mind seeing more of.

The air got colder the further he went, until it was too cold even for him. He zipped up his jacket to try and fight the cold. But his body temperature had already fallen far enough it would take a few minutes for that to make a difference.

Warm fog formed from his mouth every time he exhaled.

At one point he glanced back, to gauge how far he had gone... and the entrance was out of sight. Every muscle in his body clenched.

He wished he had thought to ask Pitch how deep she was inside the mind. Knowing Pitch, she was as far back as he could get her.

If she wasn't already dead.

Another question he should have asked before plunging in. it would be just like Pitch to send him into a cave only to find Toothiana's body.

No. Pitch had said there was a risk of Toothiana being on a countdown. It was the kind of thing he would say only if she was alive – but it didn't guarantee what condition he would find her in.

That caused him to forget about his already fear-labored breathing and start running down the tunnel. He forced himself to pretend he was running down a street, with the sky above him, not rock, and to ignore the smell of metal.

He wished he had his watch, so he could have some way to measure time. His claustrophobia was pulling each second as long as it could, until he felt as though time must have started to fray at the seams.

"Toothiana!" He called, in the hope of some sign that he was getting somewhere.

He kept running, calling every time he felt the pressure start to weigh down on him. His voice got louder, and more frequent, to drown out the selfish, claustrophobia-fueled self-preservation instinct that told him to just turn back.

If he went back he might still have a chance to catch Pitch. And the soldiers would be here soon, if they weren't all ready in the town (they could only have been a few hours behind him and Toothiana). He could take care of Pitch, then send a search party into the cave for her.

"Shut up," he hissed, teeth clenched.

He repeated to himself all his father had taught him about putting aside his own ego, putting the needs of others ahead of his own desires.

"Toothiana!"

"Jack?"

It was feint, and it echoed off the stone walls. But it was definitely Toothiana's voice.

He repeated her name, a surge of energy increasing his speed now that he knew he was getting closer.

Rounding the next curve, he nearly ran straight into Toothiana.

They both stopped just in time. On instinct, Jack reached out to touch her arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Her hair had come out of her braid, falling into her face. Without thinking, Jack reached up to push it away, his fingers lingering on a purple streak.

"I'm fine," she assured. "Are you?"

"Fine," he said, ignoring his pounding his heart. Now he wasn't running, his mind screamed at him that the walls were _too close_. "What happened?"

"I woke up and saw something in the trees. I got up to see what it was and I was grabbed from behind. Pitch..." He felt her shudder. "He's insane."

"I know," he said.

"Where is he now?"

He sighed. "I don't know. He showed me the way here, and made me choose between finding you and fighting him."

"You chose me?" she asked, violet eyes growing wide.

Jack looked into her eyes, her tone making him think, yet again, that it hadn't really been the logical choice considering the circumstance.

But as he pushed her hair aside again, he realized:

"It was never a choice," he said. "He said you were being guarded?"

"Back there." She nodded the direction she had come from. "I came to about an hour ago – it took me a while to get untied."

Jack smirked at the unspoken explanation. "Ya know, being married to a warrior princess might not be so bad."

Now that the exhileration of finding her started to wear away, he looked her over to be sure she was all right. There was a bruise forming on her arm, but it was nothing compared to his fears. Her entire body was trembling, though.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Freezing," she said, teeth chattering.

Jack unzipped his jacket and helped her slip it on over the long sleeved shirt she was wearing.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm used to the cold," he said, grinning, even as he felt the cold seep back in. "Let's- what's that?"

A rumbling had started from the direction he had come. At first so low he had thought it was his imagination. But it had increased until it was undeniable.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the stones on the ground began to clatter, until he could feel the earth tremble. He and Toothiana both lost their balance. His hand had still been on her arm, so they collided with each other.

Jack shot an arm out to the nearest wall to catch himself, his other arm wrapping around Toothiana's waist to keep her close.

"The tunnel's collapsing!" Toothiana said.

Turning in the direction her wide eyes were staring, Jack watched as the ceiling began to collapse. And it was coming toward him.

His mind told him to run, but he couldn't remember how he was supposed to do that. His mind kept replaying the last time this had happened.

"Come on!" Toothiana shouted.

Her small hand wrapped around his, pulling him back the way she had come from.

He wasn't able to think, but his body started moving as she pulled at his arm.

Turning, he ran. His eyes were on her back, letting her lead him deeper into the cave through their joined hands.

They kept running even after the rumbling stopped, not slowing until they entered a large cavern, barely illuminated by the same lamps that had guided them this far.

The rocks ground slanted down to the center, where a pond had formed of water that had dripped from the ceiling. He could hear the steady _drip, drip, drip,_ the sound echoing until he wasn't sure when one drip started and another stopped. If he squinted at the water, he could just make out the constant ripples on the surface.

When he looked around, he saw two men lying on the ground, both unconscious, a pile of ropes on the floor.

He looked back at Toothiana, whose eyes were darting around the cavern.

"What now?"

Her shoulders rose and fell with her panting breathes. "I'm not sure. I don't know if there's another way out.

Their voices echoed off the waters and stones.

And the water continued to _drip, drip, drip, drip_, the echoes endless, the water level rising, rising, rising. Even if it was only drop by drop, it was still rising.

Jack grabbed his head, eyes clenched shut, stumbling back until his back his one of the stalactites that descended from the ceiling. His lungs fought to expand, to fill with oxygen. But the muscles in his chest were too tight. And he felt as though the pressure of being under the earth would crush him if he didn't get out soon.

He was still on his feet only because the stalactite held most of his weight.

"Jack!"

He felt Toothiana's hands on his forearms, trying to lower his hands from his head.

"Jack, calm down!"

He didn't even know what to say, only clutched his head desperately as memories and fears crashed over him. He choked as he tried to swallow, taking a step back.

His body slid down the composited minerals.

Toothiana went down to the floor with him, kneeling in front of him.

"Jack, look at me." Her voice had calmed, even if only a little.

He kept his eyes closed. He didn't think he could open them if he wanted to – and he most definitely did not want to.

In his mind, he was in another, much smaller cave. All he could think of was the memory of rising water, higher and higher. So cold his body screamed as it felt like pins and needles were stabbing him mercilessly; unable to breathe because of the shivers the.

"Jack." Her voice had softened further, warm and soothing. Her hand cupped his cheek, the skin cool. "Jack, look at me. Please, open your eyes."

Her voice seeped into him. The same way Pitch's voice crept in. But if his voice was a black poison seeping into his veins, hers was golden warmth.

"Just listen to my voice," she said. "Just look at me. Please."

The hand not on his cheek was stroking his hair.

His mind flashed back to the ball, to her hard gaze and cool voice as they had prepared to enter the ballroom. Her tone now was the complete opposite.

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

She was so close, the tip of her nose almost brushing his. All he could see was her eyes. There was just enough light for him to make out their amethyst color.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered. "What did he do to you?"

_To Be Continued_


	6. Part VI

**Oh wow, you guys! I look away for two days, and the response is overwhelming! Thank you so much for all your kind words! I can't tell you how much it means to me: every follow, favorite and review!**

**My internet is still having problems, but I will get back to all of you as soon as I have a chance!**

**When I went back to edit this chapter, I tried to strip down Jack's dialogue, so to speak, so that it would fit with his casual personality, and it would also read like someone on the verge of panic. There couldn't be too much information because he's struggling to think, but I still tried to include enough so it would make sense.**

**Dedicated to WingsofGossamer!**

_For Better or For Worse_

_Part VI_

"What did he do to you?"

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to shift out the trauma of the situation, but the memories were disconnected fragments scattered around his mind.

"The revolt, when I was ten," he said. His breath still came in gasps, and his panicked thoughts made it hard to string the words together into proper sentences. "I barely remember it. Pitch kidnapped me just before the attack. There's a network of tunnels under the palace – there were, anyway. It was an escape route, for the royal family."

One of her hands was still on his cheek, the other stroking his hair. It was equal parts soothing and distracting. As was her violet gaze, which was still close enough to take up his field of vision. Her breath fanned across his lower face in warm puffs, the only warmth in the cavern. His own breath mingled visibly with hers.

"I don't-" he shook his head, frustrated with his own weakness, and lack of memory. "I don't remember. They say it's normal – suppressed trauma. The ground had corroded, so the tunnels weren't stable, and part of the tunnel collapsed.

"I was alone. I-" He shook his head, eyes closed as he tried to complete the picture with half the pieces missing. Pain built up in the back of his head the harder he tried to focus, until he felt as if his skill would split in two. "Pitch was the one who grabbed me. But he must have left me in the tunnel. When the tunnel collapsed, I was stuck in a tiny alcove.

"The water..."

He never talked about this. After the first few weeks, no one asked any questions. They had decided that forcing him to remember would be worse than just letting it pass.

What little he remembered always triggered episodes of panic – like the one he was going into now.

"Open your eyes, Jack." Toothiana's fingers clenched in his hair. "Look at me."

He tried to shake his head, but her hold on his hair was just tight enough that moving too much pulled his hair.

"All right," she whispered. "Just tell me what happened?"

Jack took a deep breath. "The lake, by the palace."

"I know it," she said, answering the unspoken question. "We arrived on the road that goes around it."

"The tunnels went under it..."

_Drip... drip... drip... drip, drip, drip._

Jack's eyes opened, and he looked at Toothiana. He saw her eyes widen as their gazes met.

"This isn't about you," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Reaching up, he covered her hands with his own, loosening her hold on his hair. He stood up, still holding her hands, and she rose with him.

"He always captures people I care about."

"Trying to make you choose your own life," Toothiana said. "That's what you said last night."

Jack nodded. "I've always chosen everyone else. Emma, Aster, Sandy... last time it was Jamie. I thought he captured you because there isn't really anyone else I care about. But he was just trying to get me in here. He's trying to recreate that day."

"Jack..." Her tone was wary. "How can he-"

He looked back at her. "The alcove filled with water. I passed out from the cold even before I ran out of oxygen. My father found me just in time. He had to choose between catching Pitch and saving me.

"Pitch knows he can't make me choose myself. But he also knows I'll go insane if-"

_Crack_

Jack had half expected the sound.

He had hoped that Pitch would only make him relive it mentally, as he had been since the tunnel had collapsed. An optimistic part of his mind had reasoned there was no way Pitch could recreate the scenario.

A he looked up at the growing crack in the ceiling, he knew he had underestimated the man.

The water had gone from a steady drip to a murky brown cascade.

"Come on!"

Tugging her hand, he ran back toward the wall of the cavern, heading for the highest ground he could see. They clambered up a pile of boulders to a stone shelf near the top of the cavern. They crouched down to fit between their perch and the ceiling.

"I take back everything I said," Jack panted. He hadn't realized how much Toothiana had managed to calm down until his chest started to tighten again. "I think I'd rather be strangled by your hair."

"_Really?_" Toothiana stared at him in disbelief. "What is your obsession with that?"

Jack chuckled. The sound was strangled through his tensed throat, but he couldn't help it. Nor could he help it when his lips – so cold they were probably blue – tugged in a grin. Not easy when his entire body was trembling from the cold.

"When the marriage was arranged, I had to study Tootharian culture, including the history of the royal family." He looked over at her, quirking an eyebrow. "Reading about your great-grandmother kind of left an impression."

"He _raped_ her!" Toothiana said.

The sound of the water had grown so loud they had to shout to hear each other, even with little more than an arm's length between them.

"They were married," he reminded. "I'm not saying it _wasn't_ rape, but we were in a similar situation."

"He forced her to marry him – then made her watch as he killed her parents and her siblings!"

"You have a very bloody history," Jack said, shaking his head. "Can you really blame me?"

Toothiana's sighed, her shoulders deflating. "I suppose not. My heritage isn't something I'm proud of."

It was impossible to tell where the water level was, the mist created by the churning water so thick.

And the cavern was getting colder.

Jack looked at Toothiana just as she leaned over, one hand over the edge of the shelf.

"Hey!" He looped an arm around her waist, pulling her back from the edge.

"I was testing the water level," she said, her voice irritated, prying his arm off her waist. "It's less than a foot away."

"Oh." Jack sat back against the cold wall, struggling to breathe. Whether it was the water-saturated air or his claustrophobia, he couldn't tell any more. "Great."

"We're not dying here," Toothiana said, looking at the water that still poured from the ceiling.

He quirked an eyebrow. His shivers had increased to shudders so strong his entire body was ached. The cold wasn't helping.

She looked back at him. "Can you swim?"

"N-normally, y-y-yes," he stammered. The cold had made its way to his teeth.

"What do you mean _normally_?"

"I'm sh-shuddering, and I-I'm going n-n-numb," he said. "And I ca-can't b-b-breathe. C-c-claustriph-ph-pho-phob-b-" He gave up.

"You're claustrophobic?"

He nodded, the movement so jerky it probably looked manic. "A-always. B-but it's been w-worse since-"

"Pitch," she said. He saw her teeth grit. "I'm going to strangle _him_ with my hair."

"Th-thanks for the s-s-sentiment," Jack managed, with a grin.

She didn't respond, only looked back at the deluge of water.

"It's coming from the lake, right?" Toothiana asked.

Jack nodded.

"If we can just get up though the crack, and into the lake, we can get to the surface," she said, rubbing her arm. "The hardest part will be the pressure."

Jack almost laughed. She said pressure so casually. But in his mind, he pictured the lake, and the tons of water that pressed down on the crack in the ceiling. He wasn't sure he could swim against that under normal circumstances.

But now that there was a semblance of a plan on how to get out, Jack's mind started thinking, analyzing the situation.

He looked out over the water, then up at the ceiling.

"If we can wait until the water reaches the ceiling, there will be less pressure," he said. His shudders had eased a little, now that he was looking at ways out.

He moved closer to the edge of the shelf, and heard the slosh of water. An inch of water had come onto the shelf without him realizing.

"We have to _try_," Toothiana said.

Jack looked at the rising water... and nodded as he looked back at Toothiana. "It's worth a shot."

She smiled. Not the half smiles he had gotten so far, but a genuine smile – the expression truly beautiful.

Before he could make a move, or register more than how much he liked her smile, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his.

Jack's eyes widened as he registered what was happening.

Then instinct took over. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, one of his hands weaving into the hair at the back of her neck.

They pulled back when the frigid water rose above their water-proof boots, saturating their clothes with a cold as sharp as steel.

"Come on," she said.

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head to clear it. "Remind me to ask you about that later."

She took his hand and didn't let go as they dove in.

Jack tried to keep his eyes open, but all he could see was frothing water.

As they neared the water source, he felt the motion push at him. It took all his strength to fight the suction.

His muscles threatened to tense up with the cold, but he grimaced and kept kicking to stay on the surface.

As he looked up into the cracked stone in the ceiling, his idea took on greater detail.

Jack pulled her a little closer through their joined hands.

"Hold onto me."

Toothiana nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

When he was sure her grip was secure, he looked up at the edge of the crack where the water was coming through. It was almost impossible to make out, but his resolve was building.

The water continued rising, carrying them with it.

With his right hand he reached into the crack in the ceiling, fighting the pressure of the water to find the edge of the rock.

Jagged edges of the rock scraped his palm, a few of the cuts deep enough to draw blood. But he continued to grope his way across the stone in search of a handhold.

He found an edge large enough for him to get a grip on and used it to pull himself and Toothiana up a few more inches.

"It's almost full!" Toothiana called.

Jack only nodded. Now that he had a handhold he focused on the muscles in his chest, ordering them to relax so his lungs could fill to capacity.

The water was at his neck.

He looked at Tooth, a few inches lower than his position. Her head was tilted back, mouth open, nose touching the ceiling, to get a last gasp of oxygen.

Her mouth closed just as the water washed over her face.

At the water reached the ceiling, Jack felt the pressure ease. There was still a downward pull, but now he could fight it.

He took Toothiana's hand again and pushed forward from his grip on the rock, kicking toward the surface.

The water might have grown warmer as they swam upward, but he was so could he couldn't tell the difference anymore. And it was so murky he had to close his eyes – not that it made much difference.

His lungs were burned, informing him in no uncertain terms that he needed oxygen.

The sensation grew worse – hotter – his lungs yelling at him.

Lightheadedness crept on the edges of his mind. With each passing moment it claimed a little more. If he didn't breathe soon, he would pass out.

Toothiana's hand tightened around his. As small as she was, her lung capacity could only be three quarters of his. She had less time than he did.

Finally, feeling like there was a fire in his lungs, Jack opened his eyes in the hope of some sign of light.

Through the water, clearer as they neared the surface, he could see the moon. Two days past full, but still big and bright, chasing away the darkness of the deep water.

Seeing it gave him a last burst of strength to kick towards the surface.

With the last strength in his arm, he made a throwing motion, pushing Toothiana to the surface first.

He broke through a second later.

The air on his face was freezing, but the oxygen was sweet as his mouth opened, lungs pulling in the air.

After a few panting breathes, he looked over at Toothiana.

"You all right?"

"Y-yeah," she said, around panting breaths.

A wave of relief washed over Jack when he saw the nearby shore, only about thirty yards.

His exhaustion wore at him, a reminder that he had yet to get a full night's sleep.

Toothiana let good of his hand and they swam to the shore.

Finally, still panting, muscles quivering from cold and exhaustion, they pulled themselves onto the shore, crawling forward until they passed from the wet sand to the sparse grass that started just before the tree line.

Toothiana collapsed, and he looked over to see her roll onto her back.

They should keep moving – get back to their camp and get out of their wet clothes before they got sick.

But he decided they could wait a few minutes... and collapsed as well.

All he could hear was both their gasping breathes, but after a few moments that evened out. The burning in his lungs dissipated.

After a moment, she rolled on her side to look at him. "You pushed me up first."

Jack looked over. "Yeah?"

"Why?"

Jack grinned at her. It took a considerable amount of his energy, but it made him feel better. "Why did you kiss me?"

She didn't answer, looking back up at the sky.

"We should get up," she said. But the determination in her tone died on the last few words. "I'm not sure I have the energy."

"I'm not sure hypothermia will help the situation," he said – not that he felt capable of standing that the moment

She mumbled something that might have been an agreement.

Neither of them moved to get up.

Sleep was already taking him over, even as he shivered. Part of him whispered if he didn't get up now he might never wake up... but his muscles didn't listen to the orders his brain fired off.

He wasn't sure if he fell asleep, or if he was still on the edges when the sound of running footsteps and loud voices pulled him back to the reality.

Lifting his head, he looked through the trees to see several growing spots of light coming toward amidst the trees. There was a definitely possibility he was dreaming... he was too tired to tell the difference.

But he heard Toothiana shift as well, turning toward the sound.

Four people broke through the trees a ways down the shore, heads turning to the right and the left as if searching for something.

Their jackets were familiar. Not just familiar – his mind screamed at him for not knowing what they were...

Then one of them looked in their direction.

"There!" he called.

Jack watched as the man ran toward them, wondering where on earth he found the energy to run.

What time was it, anyway? He glanced at the sky and saw it was defiantly more blue than black. It wasn't dawn yet, but it was closer than it was far.

The world should be asleep, he thought idly. Not running around searching...

"It's them," the man called, holding up a torch as he looked down at Jack and Toothiana. He looked back at his companions. "We've found them."

"That's nice," Jack muttered, his eyes drifting closed. "Can you be quiet now?"

"Your Highness."

It clicked.

Jack's eyes snapped open and he looked at the man in the jacket he now saw was dark blue. A woman in a blue-green jacket came toward them, hurrying around Jack to Toothiana.

Palace guards, both Tootharian and Burgess.

"Are you all right, Your Highness?" the woman asked.

When Jack looked over, he saw the woman was helping Toothiana sit up, taking off her own jacket to put it around the princess.

"I'm fine," Toothiana said. "Fine. I've had a very trying ordeal."

Jack didn't know where he found the energy, but he laughed as he sat up, seeing the return of the formal Princess Toothiana that had been his first impression. In his heart, he felt a feint surge of warmth at the thought that he knew Tooth.

"And you, Your Highness?" the Burgess guard asked, the question directed at Jack.

"Tired," he said. He accepted the man's offer to help him stand. "Tired, and cold."

"Your parents are in the town," the man said.

Jack was going to correct the man that he only had one parent... then realized who it was that made the plural.

He looked at Toothiana, grimacing at the thought of facing Tarina.

"We've already gathered your things from your campsite," he went on.

Jack looked over at Toothiana, quirking an eyebrow. "From one near death experience to another?"

"My mother will be furious."

"So will my dad," he sighed. "He doesn't get mad often, but when he does..."

Toothiana reached out and took his hand. Somehow, the motion had already become second nature. Jack squeezed her hand as they followed the guards away from the lake.

_To be continued_

**This chapter was probably the hardest, because action scenes are something I really struggle with. I hope it came out all right. You'll have to let me know how I can improve!**


	7. Part VII

**This is the final chapter... which actually makes me kind of sad. Despite the stress of being a day behind, and the loss of my internet... this story has been a lot of fun! I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Dedicated to WingsofGoassamer. And I got the mention of Jack's teeth in! You're welcome. :)**

_For Better or For Worse_

_Part VII_

When Jack woke up, he wasn't fully rested, but he was closer than he had been a few hours before.

He waited a few minutes for any sign of what had woken him up (he still needed a few hours more), before realizing he was recovered enough for his own sense of duty to nag him awake.

Emma bouncing on his bed was a better choice he decided.

Pushing aside duty for a little longer (Toothiana may not want to kill him anymore, but her mother just might), he shifted to get more comfortable.

As he did, he became aware of another body pressed against his own. When he opened his eyes, squinting against the light coming through the window, he looked over.

Toothiana lay on her side, back was pressed against his chest. Her head rested on his extended arm. Her chest rose and fell softly, the slow, deep breath of sleep. One of his hands rested on her wait.

Still half asleep, he looked at her for several moments, trying to remember how they had ended up sharing a bed.

The night before came back slowly, like when Emma dropped a spool of thread, unraveling as it rolled over and over, as far as it could before something stopped it's momentum.

After the guards had brought them to the inn, they had led the couple to the room where their backpacks were already placed so they could change into dry clothes.

Once dressed, rather than be led to their no doubt fuming parents, Jack had suggested they just sleep. He wasn't sure it would be allowed... but he had figured it was worth a chance.

Toothiana had agreed that one near death experience was enough for the night.

Jack had offered to sleep on the floor, but she had said they could share. He was too tired to try anything, she had said with a shrug.

But he didn't think he had fallen asleep half holding her...

Now that he was awake, he slowly lifted his hand from her waist and rolled onto his back, taking a deep breath of the warm air. The surprise of waking up next to Toothiana was enough to wake his mind up. But he didn't necessarily want to get out from under the warm blankets.

He tried to extricate his arm without waking her. But just as he thought he had succeeded her breathing shifted.

She turned to look over her shoulder at him, groggy amethyst eyes looking at him without fully seeing him.

"What time is it?" she asked, the words slurred together.

Jack shook his head as he sat up. "Dunno. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

She hummed an answer, but he couldn't tell what it meant. He saw her look toward the window.

"They didn't barge in," she said after a few moments. Her eyes narrowed as if thinking... then she looked at Jack. "I had a nightmare my mother came in and strangled us with her hair."

Jack couldn't help it – he laughed.

For a moment she looked at him with a tired glare. But then her expression softened, and he was graced with a tired smile.

#

Knowing they couldn't put it off much longer, Jack and Toothiana eventually got up and got dressed, Jack changing in the bathroom so Toothiana could have the room.

When they stepped out, Jack wasn't surprised to find two guards stationed outside their door. One of them looked over with a feint bow.

"Your Highness," he said, addressing Jack. "Your father is waiting for you in the dining room downstairs."

"Thanks," Jack sighed. He looked over at Toothiana, reaching back for her hand. "I guess we don't get breakfast."

She squeezed his hand in return. "Why waste food on people you're planning to kill?"

"Practical." Jack rolled his eyes.

The guard led them down the stairs to said dining room, which had been set up as a makeshift war room.

Most of the tables had been pushed to the side, save for two that had been pushed together. A map was laid out on one side of the table, and the room was full of people Jack recognized as guards, soldiers, advisors and royals. He saw Aster and Tarina at the table just before he was pulled into a tight hug that lifted him off the ground.

"Jack!" his father boomed, right in his ear. "You are all right!"

He was set back, and Jack sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his free head.

"You scared me," Nicholas said. When Jack looked up, he was surprised by the deep relief in his father's expression. There was no trace of the expected anger.

But before he could say anything, Nicholas turned to Toothiana was a smile. "And Tooth – I am glad to see you safe as well. Were you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine," Toothiana said. Jack could hear the surprise that echoed his own.

"That is good," Nicholas nodded. "Is very good. I am glad to hear."

Jack took a step forward, slightly in front of Toothiana, to face his father.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," he said, bowing his head. "I was stupid, and I... I nearly got both of us killed, and I didn't even catch Pitch."

"It's a good thing we did, then," Aster said, from the table.

Jack looked over at his friend, almost glad to see the too familiar smug smirk. "You did?"

"How do ya think we knew where t' find ya?"

"We find Pitch on edge of town," Nicholas said. "It took a little persuasion, but he tell us where you were. When we saw cave had collapsed, I feared worst."

"He tried to recreate the tunnels." Jack shook his head. "I don't even know how he did it. He used Tooth to get me inside."

"Is his way," Nicholas said darkly. "But you are both all right. I think you have learned lesson, no?"

"Definitely," Jack said, laughing sheepishly. "Again, dad, I'm really sorry."

"Is over now," Nicholas smiled. "Though next time you insist on chasing psychopath, leave Toothiana home, no?"

Jack nodded, more than willing to take the blame. "I know."

Toothiana stepped forward, though.

"Coming was my idea," she said. "I knew Jack shouldn't face Pitch alone."

Nicholas looked at her with respect in his blue eyes. "Your idea, Princess?"

"Yes," she said. "I didn't really give him much of a choice."

Jack squeezed her hand.

"I can't believe this."

They both turned to look at Tarina, who had come to stand beside North, glaring between Jack and Toothiana.

"Your son nearly got my daughter killed," she said, turning her glare on Nicholas. "An apology is not sufficient. By our customs-"

"By our customs nothing," Toothiana said quietly, drawing all eyes to her, including Jack's. "By our customs you lost any say in my life the moment you married me off!"

Jack cringed slightly at her words.

"I insisted on coming," she went on. "Not only did Jack save my life, but he put my life ahead of his own – which is more than I can ever say of you."

Tarina was staring at her daughter – as was everyone else in the room.

"He's been better to me in the past three days that you've been since this started. And you can't demand anything on my account – by our customs."

"You are a part of this treaty, Toothiana," the queen hissed. "That changes the circumstances."

"And where's that in the treaty?" Jack asked, unable to resist a grin. "The treaty is that you give me a wife in exchange for open trade with Burgess, Warren and Dune. When I become king, she becomes my queen, and we can count on Tootharia as our military allies. By your law, that makes me Tooth's sole guardian. There was no clause that objectifies her into something you can continue to use as your bargaining chip."

His hand tightened around Toothiana's, his instinct to protect coming out.

"I made a mistake – and I'm sorry," he said, not looking away from Tarina's gaze. "But we survived, and the treaty stands."

"Very good, Jack," his father murmured, with an approving nod.

From Tarina's gaze, he thought she was going to fight back... but after a few minutes she pushed past him, walking out the room.

#

They returned to the palace the next day, leaving a group of soldiers behind to finish rounding up the last of Pitch's allies and to help rebuild the town.

When they arrived that evening, they were greeted by Emma and Barina running out to meet them, each nearly knocking over their sibling with the force of their hugs.

Jack laughed, hugging his sister back.

"You scared me!" Emma said. "How could you just run off like that?"

"There were some things I had to take care of," Jack said. "But it's fine now."

"Pitch?" she asked, a tremor creeping into her voice at the name.

Jack nodded, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Yeah. But it's okay, now. He can't hurt us again."

"You sure?"

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He hadn't witness the execution – it had happened while he and Toothiana were sleeping. But he could accept his father, Aster and Sandy's word as enough to believe it.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm sure."

He looked over at Toothiana, who had picked her sister up, whispering something in her ear.

A thought occurred to him, and he looked back at Emma. "How did you and Barina get along?"

"Fine," Emma said, bopping her head in a nod. "She's really nice."

"How would you feel if I asked about having her stay here?" he asked. "Would you mind?"

Emma's brown eyes widened, and he saw a smile spread across her lips. "Really?"

"Well, I'm gonna be kinda busy," Jack said. "So you'll need a friend."

"I'd like that!"

Jack made the suggestion to his dad, who took the idea to Tarina. He was glad he wasn't the one who had to do it.

A few hours later he was getting ready for bed, hoping against hope that he would finally be able to make up for all the sleep he had lost in the last few months.

Quiet began to enshroud the palace, as everyone else prepared for sleep as well.

There had been an almost audible sigh from the servants as they had realized this was the last night they would have to stretch themselves thin serving the visitors in addition to the court.

Jack sighed as he took off his shirt, taking a deep breath of the cool breeze coming through his open window.

He heard a door open, and glanced back to see Toothiana in the bathroom doorway.

"Are you still going to have a deadbolt installed?" she asked, smiling at him.

Amazing with a life-or-death adventure had done to his marriage.

"Depends." Jack smirked. "How much longer are you planning to grow your hair?"

They both laughed, and Jack felt more relaxed than he had since the whole idea of this marriage had first been brought up.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Toothiana came over to him, her eyes soft.

"Mother just told me Barina is staying here," she said softly. "She said your father suggested it, but I suspect it was your idea."

He grinned sheepishly, shrugging one shoulder. "Emma said they got along well – and I thought both of you might like to have a friend."

"Jack."

He met her eyes, a little nervous how she would react.

"Thank you," she said. She touched his forearm gently.

Taking her hand, he kissed her knuckles gently. "I should be thanking you. I would have gone insane in that cavern if you hadn't been there. I still don't think I'll be going swimming this summer, though."

Toothiana giggled.

When she looked up at him again, she tilted her head to the side a little. "You have a beautiful smile, Jack. You're teeth are like snow."

Jack laughed, not sure how to respond.

They fell into an awkward silence for a moment, both wanting to say something, but not sure what.

Finally, Jack looked at her, a memory coming back to him. "Tooth?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me in the cave?"

Toothiana licked her lips.

"I- I'm not really sure," she said. "I realized... I care about you, Jack. I'm not sure if I love you, but I-"

Jack leaned down to kiss her. It wasn't as rushed as in the cave, no fear of death hanging over their heads.

When she didn't pull back, he slid and arm around her waist. She responded with an arm around his neck, which the other lingered on his forearm.

It was a long time before Jack pulled back, and he watched her eyes flicker open.

"Considering we're already married, you have time to figure it out," he grinned. "But I'm pretty sure how I feel."

She smiled, rising on her toes to initiate another kiss. But their lips barely brushed before she pulled back again.

"I'm still sleeping in my room tonight."

Jack grinned, brushing his nose against hers. "You can take your time."

She hummed, the sound a strange mix of absent thoughtfulness. "I would like to kiss you again, though."

_The End_

**In a few weeks, after I've recovered and gotten caught up on my other stories, I'll go back and do some editing to this. Since I started, I learned that in the books Toothiana is from ****Punjam Hy Loo, a name I like **_**much**_** better than Tootharia (I cringed every time I had to write it), so that will be one of the first things I change.**

**But first I have to update **_**Dragon Guardian**_** and **_**Among The Stars**_**. **_**Dragon Guardian**_** is Rainbow Snowcone (when it's not Hiccstrid, XD), so you can take a look at that if you like!**

**I do like Rainbow Snowcone, so I hope to write more of them in the future.**


	8. Epilogue

**I know I said the story was over, but when Wingsofgossamer drew her AMAZING fanart for this story, she mentioned something in her notes that gave me enough to write the epilogue! **

**I hope you guys enjoy the little wrap up. I can't thank you enough for all your reviews and support. You guys totally knocked me off my feet!**

_For Better or For Worse_

_For Better_

The sun was peeking through the windows of the bedroom they now shared, but it was early enough that no one needed them for another hour or so. Then there would be meetings, and paperwork, meals eaten with various members of the court.

Nicholas was delegating more and more to Jack, preparing him for when the crown would be passed down. He didn't mind, but it was the hectic days that made him appreciate these moments all the more.

Grinning, Jack eased off the hair tie that kept Toothiana's hair in a braid while she was asleep.

Jack unwove her hair carefully. Once it was free, he ran his fingers through the strands, trying not to smirk at the way her lips curved in a smile even in her sleep.

Over the past two years it had grown until it came below her hips, more than enough to strangle him.

It had become a sign of trust, and even affection, between them. Every time he touched her hair, it reminded him just how fortunate he had been to end up married to her.

He fingered one of the blue streaks, kissing it before he returned to combing out her hair. His thumb brushed over her cheek, and he felt her breathing shift as she woke up. He knew her well enough know to know when she woke up long before her eyes opened.

When they did, they blinked open slowly, reluctantly, looked at the light coming through the window... then closed again.

"It's too early," she groaned. She rolled over to her face was pressed against his chest, to block out what little light there was.

"You mother will be here soon," he murmured, grimacing slightly as he said it.

Every spring, Tarina arrived like the plague – though he wouldn't say that out loud. The official reason was so the treaty could be reevaluated, incase anything needed to be changed. But she used it as a chance to complain loudly about whatever Barina was learning from her teachers, or to nitpick about the way Toothiana ran the palace.

It was only Toothiana that held him back every time the woman started on either of her daughters – but especially his wife.

His fingers snagged in a small tangle in her hair, and he gently worked it out and returned to his ministrations.

Toothiana buried her face deeper in his chest.

After a few moments, she pulled back a little.

"She says she comes to make sure we're not corrupting Barina somehow, but I think she's just furious that I'm happy," she murmured. "She and my father went out of their way to make each other miserable... and yet you make me feel like I can fly."

She lifted herself on her elbow to kiss him gently. It was something Jack never got tired of... and was always disappointed when she pulled back.

Rolling over, she slid out of his arms and out from under the blankets as she stood up.

"I thought you said it was too early."

"It is," she sighed. "But I might as well get started."

She leaned over and kissed him again. "I'll see you at breakfast."

#

Jack was safe in a meeting negotiating a dispute about a bridge that needed repairs. But neither of the towns on either end of said bridge wanted to pay for the repairs. And while he already knew the solution, they were more interested in airing their grievances with their neighbors to want a practical solution.

So Jack sat back and listened to them debate, listening but not getting involved. He had dealt with these people before – and people like them.

One of the men was complaining about women washing clothes in the river directly upstream from where the flocks went to drink when a messenger arrived to inform Jack his mother-in-law had arrived.

Part of him was glad he had a reason to avoid the woman a little longer. He just nodded to the messenger and returned to the debate, hearing them out just as his father had taught him.

#

"You're not really helping," Toothiana said, but Jack could hear the smile in her voice before he turned around and saw it.

"Sorry," he grinned.

He had managed to slip out of the ball when he couldn't take any more of the crowd – and especially her mother. He sat on the railing of one of the balconies overlooking the fountain where he had first met Barina.

He held up the jacket that he had taken off – the same one he had worn the night before the wedding. "At least I didn't leave it in the hallway."

"I don't mind," Toothiana said. She leaned against his shoulder.

Jack smiled and looked up at the full moon over head. He took a deep breath of the cool air. He wasn't sure how much of the floral smell was the garden, and how much of it was her perfume.

"We'll hear about it tomorrow, though."

"Don't we always?" He tried to chuckle, but couldn't quite bring himself to do so.

She hummed in reply. When he craned his neck to look over at her, he saw that her eyes had closed. He kissed the top of her head.

"Should we go back in? Or vanish upstairs?"

Toothiana's eyes opened and she looked around, then back at him. Her lips curled in a smile. "I think we should vanish."

Jack leaned down to kiss her – which had hadn't been able to do since that morning.

He waited, expecting her to pull back. When she didn't, he stepped closer, arms wrapping around her waist to keep her close.

Finally he was the one who pulled away, nodding toward the door. His arm was still around her waist as they headed inside, toward the staircase that would take them back to their room.

But on the way, Toothiana paused.

Jack's eyebrows arched in surprise as she pulled away and unlaced the bodice of the dress. When she had taken it off, she took his jacket – and tossed them both into an empty alcove in the hallway.

Jack laughed.

With a sly smile, Toothiana looped some of her hair around the back of his neck.

"Come on," she murmured.

Things had definitely turned out for the better Jack decided, as he followed her upstairs.

**Okay, I think that's the most suggestive scene I've written in years.**


End file.
